Wheel of Fortune
by Rakora
Summary: As a young child Mirajane was always interested in matchmaking, and even back then, she would insist on pushing unlikely couples together. And of course she had to have a cohort, and who better than the guild drunk, Cana? Have things changed? hah no. Nalu
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cana was relaxing at the bar. Although she was the only one sitting at the front counter, the guild was bustling with life. She watched as her friends rough housed and talked among themselves, their typical rowdy attitude unwavering in the summer heat.

"Cana," Mirajane's sweet voice caught her attention. The brunette card holder turned to face the blue eyed demon. Mirajane had leant up against the counter and pushed a brimming mug of beer in her direction. "I have a quick question."

Raising a brow, Cana hooked her fingers around the mug's handle and tipped her head back, the drink sliding down her throat soothingly. Mirajane rarely asked her of anything, unless it was something extremely important. Last time the white haired mage had inquired a favor from her, the bartender had ended up in tears, as Lisanna had passed away.

She'd be damned if she was forced into the 'caring partner' position again. She has her own problems to deal with and honestly, she doubted she would be able to take the mushy bonding time right now. That sort of things was never her cup of liquor.

Taking a deep breath she sent the mug back into the other girl's waiting palm. "Give me a bigger mug and a shot of the good stuff and maybe I'll be willing to talk." Cana ignored the large grin that spread over Mirajane's pink lips. Restlessly, her brown eyes found the silver bangles on her wrist and stayed there. She didn't need to watch Mirajane to know that she had flitted to the other side of the bar to make her order.

"Here you go!" Not even two minutes later the feisty bartender was back, smiles like the sun and eyes sparkling like the stars on a clear night. Cana promptly took the shot. This could be a long afternoon. "What do you need, Mira?"

Mirajane clasped her hands together, the sweet smile turning into a devious grin. Cana shuttered, it didn't matter that the demon mage had toned her violent tendencies down. She was still scary as all hell.

"Do you still have that Fortune Teller's card? You know the ones we used to use all the time when we were kids?"

Ah. She should have known. Even as a child, Mirajane had loved playing Match Maker and made it her job to create love and drama for the youth of Fairy Tail. The only reason the takeover mage paid any mind to Cana back then was because of her slowly growing deck of cards, specifically her Fortune Teller card. Apparently, Mirajane hasn't quite grown out of her relationship fascination.

"No, I traded it for a gypsy card." Cana rolled her eyes at her friend's dumbfounded expression. The gypsy card was the most common, she already had eight of them, and Mirajane knew that. On the other hand the fortune teller was rare, and was quite useful. "I like the Gypsy Card's ability a lot more." Cana spat sarcastically.

Her hands shooting up to fist in her white tresses, Mirajane looked like she would have been emitting fire from her eyes if she was a Fire Mage. "You did WHAT? I _know_ for a fact that you hate…no _despise_ the Gypsy Card. You TOLD ME that all they did was dance around in minimum clothing, shaking maracas and blowing kisses. How could you get rid of such a rare card for something as ordinary and easy to find as a—"

"Sheesh, I was kidding Mira!" Cana cut in quickly, "Of course I still have the card. Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Crossing her arms over her pink dress and lowering her gaze to meet Cana's, Mirajane frowned, "You know, lying is a sin, and liars never get anywhere good in life." Closing her eyes, Mirajane pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head disapprovingly. "No, they only end up in trouble."

Cana mockingly chuckled. "I believe there is a difference between good humor and lying. Besides, a little white lie never hurts anybody."

The demon mage let out a long breath of annoyance. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Right. Then what did you want?" Cana huffed.

"I need a look into the future. I think two of our friends need a…push in the right direction." Mirajane winked. "If you know what I mean."

"Ha, I know what you mean alright. But do I dare ask who these friends are, and what makes you think they need your help?"

"_Our_ help," Mirajane corrected, "And when the main subjects are Lucy and Natsu, well, they need all the help they can get." Her eyes darted over Cana's shoulder, she grinned furtively.

That took the cake. Mirajane had _completely lost it_. Yes, opposites do attract, but this was just too much, Cana was surprised that Natsu and Lucy got along at all.

Slowly turning in her stool, the Card Holder's eyes almost instantly sought out the blonde mage. She was sitting at an otherwise vacant table. Her feet were propped up on the chair across from her. Her short skirt rode up dangerously close to her underwear line. A plain, light blue, belly shirt showed off her trim waist. The girl was engrossed in a book and therefore oblivious to the happenings around her.

Including the Dragon Slayer, who had snuck up behind her. He was wearing his normal outfit. _Did he ever wash his clothes? _Cana was mildly shocked when he rested his hands on the girl's bare shoulders. Lucy jumped slightly, but smiled nonetheless. Almost like this was an ever occurring thing.

If Cana was a woman who could be shocked easily, her jaw would be hitting the floor right now. The notion of someone like Natsu (oblivious, energetic, reckless) having any type of physical relationship with someone like Lucy (frugal, emotional, bookwormy) was preposterous. Natsu rarely touched people just for the sake of touching them. Usually he was smashing his fist into someone, or barreling into a poor unsuspecting bystander as he ran from Erza.

But Natsu didn't seem to have a real reason to be touching Lucy, even if it was as platonic as a hand on the shoulder. This was unusual. Maybe Mirajane wasn't as crazy as Cana originally thought.

"Natsu's been trying to get her on a mission for the past three days. But she's been really dragging her feet." Cana turned back to Mirajane.

"That's unlike her. She's usually all too eager to make money. Her rent seems to be _very_ demanding." She wouldn't be surprised if Lucy was just faking the rent issue just so she could have extra cash to shop.

"Exactly. I've been sorting through possible reasons why she would decline him so persistently and have come to one conclusion," Mirajane hesitated, then giggled timidly, "Er, one plausible one."

"What would that plausible one be?" Despite her lax manner, Cana was actually interested in the demon mage's idea. The old saying curiosity killed the cat rang true in more than one situation. And she'd be damned if she said she wasn't suspicious about Team Natsu's recent inactivity.

"Well, I think Lucy has a crush on Natsu."

Cana nearly gave herself whiplash. She twisted her neck towards the partners on the other side of the room so quickly she swore she heard a crack. Her brown eyes scanned the scantily clad blonde's face with utmost concentration.

_-Slightly flushed cheeks? Check._

_-Shy smile? Check._

_-Avoidance of eye contact? Check._

_-_Excessive_ evasion of any sort of contact. Particularly alone time? Double check._

"Let me guess, you want to take a gander at what the future holds for them." Not taking her eyes off of the subtly flirting team mates, Cana crossed her legs and waited for Mirajane's reply. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was after. Cana just wanted to hear her say it herself.

"You got that right."

Cana shifted in her chair, leaning to one side she slid the bag around her torso and rested it in her lap. Tossing the flap, Cana pulled out a thick deck of cards and quickly shuffled through them. She carelessly threw the Fortune Teller's card face up on the counter.

"Looking into other people's future is wrong Mira, do you remember Master's reaction when he figured out what we were doing during our sleepovers?"

Both women shuttered.

"I think we should go to the back closet. I can't leave the guild until everyone leaves and I want to get this rolling as soon as possible."

Nodding in agreement, Cana put the rest of her cards away and flung the bag over her shoulder again. The one card left in her hand was worn, the edges fraying out and the once vibrant colors fading. A coffee stain distorted the Fortune Teller's face. Cana still remembered Mirajane's over enthusiastic reaction about a prophecy that dubbed Mirajane the winner of a battle with a young Erza. Those two were always fighting after all.

As if on cue, the white haired woman waved towards her formal rival.

"Hey Erza!" Mirajane called to the red head. She was sitting not so far away from Lucy and seemed to be having a debate with Gray. It must have not been important because she got up and left mid sentence. Once The Titania's back was turned, Cana watched in amusement as Gray slouched in his chair, relieved.

Eyes serious and lips set in a stern line; Erza stopped a couple paces away from her and Mirajane. Erza's normal armor was shined to perfection and free of dents. "Mirajane." She spoke evenly.

"I was wondering if you could man the bar for a little bit." Mirajane asked cheerfully.

Erza stiffened. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Laughing, Mirajane raised her hands in front of her and moved them in a submissive manner. "Everything is fine; I just need to have a private chat with Cana." Mirajane patted Cana's shoulder for emphasis.

"Alright, make it quick." Turning on her heel, Erza marched to the counter and slide through the narrow gap between a rickety stool and a wooden paneled wall. She took her place at the front of the kegs.

"I don't think Erza was the ideal choice for that particular job." Cana comment, a playful glint passing over her caramel colored eyes.

"Yeah, but you know the saying: Hindsight is always 20/20." Mirajane looked back at the bar, eyes tainted with mild regression.

XxXx

Cana closed the closet door behind her. The room was stuffy and grimy, the atmosphere dank. She scuffled over to a crate on the far side of the storage space and dusted it off with a rag she found on the floor. She watched as Mirajane walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room and ran a finger over the dirty glass.

"This place is absolutely filthy."

"MmMmm," Crossing a leg over the other, Cana clutched the Fortune Teller's card in her hand, "We are not here to clean Mira."

Stretching her arm out, a light green seal stretched across the card and expanded to take up most of the extra legroom in the storage closet. A brilliant light flashed and an airy breeze stirred up the sedentary dirt. Both girl coughed and swatted at the air in dismay.

After a moment, the dust settled, revealing a woman probably a couple years older than Cana herself. The woman wore a tight strapless half shirt, the royal blue bringing out the iciness in her light blue eyes. A pair of black yoga pants fit loosely around her slim waist. A forest green veil covered her face from nose down and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun. Strands of dark curls framed her face. Tattoos and jewelry wrapped around her body.

Mirajane gaped at the figure in front of her in awe and Cana couldn't help but mirror the enthralled gaze. Last time the Fortune Teller had been summoned, she was about the same age as Cana and Mirajane at the time. The woman standing in front of them was not a fifteen year old girl.

"I-I didn't know that your cards could mature." Mirajane snapped her gaze to the floor. The woman was starring at her intently, and Mirajane seemed embarrassed for being caught starring.

"I didn't either."

"Ladies, it is nice to see you again." The woman bowed, she held a triangular crystal wrapped tightly in her arms. The dim light that filtered threw the window hit the gem just right, causing beams of clear blue and vivid greens to move across its surface. "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"I need some more liquor." Cana mumbled to herself. She eyed the shelf of fine wines near the door. She didn't know how she missed them when she first walked in, but she was sure glad she saw them now. "My buzz is wearing off."

Clicking her tongue, Mirajane sat down on a small children's chair. The wooden legs groaned. "Yes it has been Agatha. You've grown a lot."

A tiny smile slipped onto Agatha's otherwise blank face. "Surprised?"

Cana stood up and strode to the self. She ran a finger over the glass bottles, dusk rubbing off onto her finger tip. "Actually I am." She paused at a particularly dusky bottle and took it out of the set of prongs that kept it in place. "Do explain why you can age like a mortal."

"As a rarest card, I have the ability to learn and grow, just like my wielder. You'll be happy to know I've learnt some new tricks."

Mirajane jumped at the figurative opening. "Would this new trick help us see into the futures of two potential lovers?" Mirajane had never been the type to beat around the bush and Cana wasn't surprised to see her cut straight to the point. No matter how awkward the dilemma may be.

"Yes. It's called Telepatica. The technique follows the guide lines of the old folk tale 'A Christmas Carol'. In which the wielder, and one accomplish, can see into the past, present, and future of their…chosen personnel."

"That's perfect!" Mirajane exclaimed and leant forward in anticipation. "Let's do that!"

Agatha directed her attention to Cana. Her blue eyes reflecting the light from the window like a cats' would. "But there's a catch".

Sighing, Cana uncorked the wine and sniffed it. "There's _always _a catch." _MmmMMm, this smells good._

"In order for the magic to work, I need to have a prized possession of the person you would like to see."

Cana inspected the bottle's label for a second before shrugging. Master wouldn't be that upset. The wine was only 900 years old. She rocked back on her heels and let her weight rest on the shelf behind her. Slowly, she slid to the ground. Downing the wine in one hit, she burped loudly and wiped her upper lip with her forearm. A pair of brown eyes met two pairs of blue.

Cana nearly groaned. "Ok Mira. Since this was your idea, how do you suppose we go about doing this?"

"…Ninja time anyone?"

**AN:**

**First off, I probably should point out that I don't own fairy tail, and that I am not making any sort of profit off of this.**

**Second, ****I need beta readers****, if you're interested, please PM me or link me to a profile of your skills/downfalls/and preferences. **

**Oh, and if you want to send me a sample of your writing that is not on your profile, ask for my e-mail. I prefer to have beta readers with stories, so I can get a feel for the way they write. **

**Catch you next time!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: What Goes Around Comes Around

* * *

><p>AN: Cana is about Macao's age in this fic.<p>

* * *

><p>The midday sun beat down on the two mages mercilessly. Looking up to the cloudless sky, Cana couldn't help but wonder if she and Mirajane had put enough sunscreen on. It wasn't necessarily humid out. It was just brutal heat with no breeze to break up the monotony.<p>

Absolutely perfect.

Cana sat up from her spread out position on the bank of the river and cupped her hand over her eyes. The water was calm, no rapids or rocks to disturb the peaceful current. Turning, she looked at the raspberry bushes on her right and frowned. The berries had all been eaten.

Mirajane, in all her white haired, pretty sundress glory sat upon a large rock a little off the bank of the river. A fishing pole lay limply in her hands, as it has for the last…what, six hours.

Cana watched Mirajane swat at a horsefly absentmindedly, her blue eyes unusually dull. She kind of looked like she was going to nod off any minute. Her head was bobbing up and down; a poor attempt to keep her self awake.

The proof of a long day in the sun was spread over both her and Mirajane's shoulders and faces. Cana rubbed at her sore nose and wondered if she'd bought enough aloe too. She certainly didn't bring enough alcohol along.

She kicked at the pile of bottles, cans, and plastic nippers with a huff. There was defiantly not enough alcohol in the world to put up with this crap.

Last night just as the bar was to close, Mirajane had pulled Cana to the side, rather violently if she remembered correctly, and excitedly plotted how they should go about getting their hands on their lovebirds valuable possessions.

Cana thought they were more like victims than lovebirds, but, that's irrelevant. The important part is that it was that conversation that put Cana in the sunburned and miserable situation she was stuck in now.

Mirajane had suggested that they go for Natsu's scarf first. Cana had quickly realized that Natsu would never, _never_ let his scarf out of his sight for more than a couple seconds. He protected that thing like a dragon guarded his gold, and let's face it, only stupid, greedy villains stole a dragon's gold.

So, after a little argument, they decided that something else had to be used. Mirajane had suggested Happy, because Natsu treasured Happy just as much. Since Happy can move on his own accord and is out of Natsu's sight much more often than the scarf, it would be much more convenient.

The only issue: Happy had a big mouth. A _REALLY _big mouth. What would be the point in this secret mission if the whole guild knew about it?

Mirajane had suggested stuffing Happy with fish laced with a sleeping potion. Cana remembered the proud smile she wore when she said, 'No harm, no foul. What Happy doesn't know, won't hurt him'.

But did Mirajane think about what it would entail to actually catch the fish? No. Did she even consider the amount of money Cana would have to spend on alcohol to drown out the unpleasant experience? No.

So why would the optimistic white haired girl even briefly mull over the possibility that the fish wouldn't bite?

"I'm outta booze and patience. Let's hightail it and activate plan B." Shaking her head and standing in one swift motion, Cana staggered. The heat had defiantly gotten to her.

There was no plan B.

"But Cana! I'm, sure something will come." She peered at the buoy from underneath pale lashes, "I can just feel it!" She beamed.

Cana rolled her eyes and pushed the pile of empty bottles, cans, and plastic nippers into the bushes.

"Cana!"

Facing the other mage, Cana raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What? I'll get them later."

Mirajane stared at Cana intensely, the liveliness back in her eyes. "You know how I feel about littering. Why is it so difficult to bring your trash down with you?"

"Because I'm burnt and tired and sweaty and _out of booze_. Are you really going to argue with me when I'm this irritable?" Cana placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders to look more intimidating. She was sobering up and that just couldn't happen.

Not now, when she'd just wasted a whole day doing _nothing productive_ what so ever. She'd blow a freakin' gasket at this rate. She hated fruitless endeavors, especially if there were other, more tactful ways to go about getting something done.

"Just take the damn trash."

"But I don't want too!" Clenched fist dug into Cana's hip, her gaze pierced through Mirajane's steadily. Cana couldn't help but feel like a scolded child. Mirajane was the motherly figure of the guild after all.

"Alright fine! When did you become so bossy! Sheeesh!"

Garishly, Cana swiveled around and scooped up the trash, cursing and growling at the thorns of the raspberry bushes. It was like the plants were personally punishing her for even attempting to hide her litter in its leaves.

"Probably around the time you started acting like a five year old." Mirajane sniffed, clearly aggravated. "Besides, I'm not ready to give up on this plan. I think it could still work."

"Hey," Cana snapped shortly, turning on Mirajane and pointing at the other girl threateningly with her empty hand, "Watch yourself, I'm quite a bit older than you, young lady."

"Age is only a number." Mirajane practically sang. A hint of smug amusement tinting her voice.

Cana cocked her head to the side. She wasn't quite sure if she should go with that, as she was in reality roughly five years older than Mirajane and the age difference was defiantly showing. Just a week ago she'd found her first gray hair (Probably from Gray. He should really carry an extra pair of pants around).

But hell, Mirajane was calling her a five year old. That was not gonna fly. "But age is everything. If I wasn't older than you, and therefore more mature than you, I couldn't buy myself beer."

Mirajane eyes widen in bewilderment. "There is so much morally wrong with that sentence. How does you getting yourself piss drunk make you more responsible?"

Cana relaxed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She would never admit it, but Mirajane was right. Yes, she was addicted, but she wasn't as proud of that as she let people think. In fact, she had always wondered what it would be like if she never had her first sip of whisky at the age of twelve.

"Look, I'm not even going to go down that road with you. I want my booze, and you want a fish. Why don't I go get a fish at the market while I'm at the spirits shop?"

Mirajane shook her head immediately. "No, Happy can tell."

"Even if the fishermen just caught it like a half an hour ago? I doubt that."

A frightened look passed over the blue eyed girl's face. "Remember that time Happy went berserk in the guild and nearly knocked down every book in the library. You know, the time he broke four stools and seven tables?"

Cana nodded, not liking where this was heading.

"That was because I bought him fish from the market. As fresh as they come. He noticed, and when he asked where I got the fish, I'd lied and said I caught it myself. I will _never_ lie again. That was the first time…" she mumbled 'in years' under her breath, "…I've ever lied, and it was by far the worst decision I've made in a while."

Cana tried to keep her mouth from gapping open. She knew Happy was intuitive, but what the _hell?_ "How did he know?"

Mirajane shrugged. "I don't know. He just did."

"Well, either way I'm blowing this popsicle stand. I'll meet you back at the guild, alright?"

Looking out at the river again, Mirajane seemed to contemplate her options before nodding in agreement and reeling the line in slowly. "I'm gonna do one more cast."

Not bothering to reply, Cana started down the trail. Arms filled with empty alcohol containers and head contemplating the out comes of several alternate solutions; she suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>Cana was pissed.<p>

No, that was an understatement. She was seeing red, her body was heating up and lasers were practically shooting out of her eyes while steam poured out of her ears. The sight before her was so infuriating that she wanted to rip her hair out and punch the nearest living thing.

Which was Natsu.

So when her fist collided with the back of his head and he fell face first into the river, Cana wasn't even the least surprised when she was pulled in with the fire mage. Because that was how things usually went when something like this happens. She punches some idiot in the face and he grabs her wrist and takes her down with him.

She also wasn't even a little dumbfounded when the confused dragon slayer had literally flailed in the water and smacked her in the face with the back of his hand, probably leaving a nice sized welt on her cheek.

She didn't blink an eye when his face turned an ugly shade of green, because, god forbid, the water was moving.

So, Cana shouldn't have been surprised when she was face to face with a confused Mirajane a couple minutes later, hanging by the string of her bikini in mid air. She shouldn't have been surprised to see that Mirajane had invested in the _extra strong_ fishing line just in case the 'big one' came around. And she sure as hell should have expected that of course she would end up at the end of the fishing pole (with a limp Natsu draped over her shoulder) and a cackling Mirajane on the other end.

Apparently, Cana was karma's new bitch.

From this day on, she was _never, ever_ going to litter again.

* * *

><p>Cana glared at Mirajane, who was still laughing, as she slowly and deliberately walked across the river picking up all the garbage she'd been holding before she fell into the damned river.<p>

She listened to Natsu spew on and on about all the _fish_ he'd caught with the new bait he found at the tackle shop. The same bait that Cana had suggested they get because of the ratings (Five stars). The same bait that Mirajane had shot down almost seconds after Cana had suggested it because it wasn't 'traditional enough'.

It was fishing, why did it need to be traditional?

Shaking her head in dismay, she slowly wadded to shore, ignoring the squishy bottom of the riverbed. The water itself was up to her waist and very murky from her moving around. She didn't want to think about what may be swimming around her feet or what she could be stepping on. There was a reason why people rarely swam in this river and she didn't want to find out why.

She picked up her pace, just a little bit, so Mirajane or Natsu didn't notice. Being caught rushing to shore because of the possibility of a creature rubbing up against her would kill her badass reputation.

Erm, well, kill it even more, seeing as she was just reeled in by Mirajane just minutes ago.

"I've never caught so many fish. _Ever._" Natsu was saying, his hands mimicking the size of the pile of fish back at his spot. "I mean, I've caught fish, a lot of fish at that. But I just can't believe it. Every five minutes I broke my own record in both size and number. I think I may have even caught some prehistoric things. They're all rigidly scaled and pointed finned and brown. Very brown. I've never seen anything like it. I would kiss these bugs," His hand slipped into his pants and a moment later he revealed a small vile of the bait Mirajane _should_ have bought, "but they have a mad set of pinchers on them."

Cana decided not to bring up the fact he just pulled the bugs from his pants and just settled for raising a brow at the pink haired teen. She was pretty sure there was better storing methods than _that_.

"What are you going to do with all those fish, Natsu?" Mirajane asked sweetly. A small smile played on her lips. She has always had a soft spot for Natsu even as kids.

"I'm goin' to grill them, and eat them, and give some to Happy, and maybe a couple to Lucy." He seemed thoughtful for a second, "And then I'll smack Gray in the face with the ones I don't like."

Both girls could just barely stifle the laugh that bubbled up their throats. Of course Natsu could turn a sweet sentiment into something violent and tasteless. All he had to do was mention Gray.

Mirajane hummed to herself and scooted to the edge of the rock and jumped off onto the ground. She clicked her tongue and stared Natsu straight in the eyes. "So, I've noticed that Lucy's been turning down your mission invitations lately."

Oh, Mirajane, you sly, sly woman.

Natsu frowned. "Yeah! And I don't know why! I don't think I've done anything to make her angry, and I've actually been respecting her privacy, I've remembered to knock on the window before I entered twice now!" He pointed at Mirajane excitedly, his eyes disturbingly wide and his mouth setting in a straight line.

Cana moved to stand next to Mirajane. She dully noted that Natsu was already dry, while she was dripping wet. Yay for dignity, right? "Maybe she's upset with you because you put her on the back burner for a month when Lisanna first returned." She commented lightly, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"That's stupid. Lucy understood."

Mirajane sighed. "Did you actually talk to her about it, or d just assumed she understood."

"Well, she seemed alright until recently…." Natsu's frown deepened.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." Cana took a step closer to the fire mage. He almost took a step back, but Cana dropped her armful of trash on the ground and took hold of his upper arm to keep him in place. "Before Thursday, when was the last time you really _talk_ to Lucy. Not wave, or a simple 'hey, how are you' but actually held a conversation with her. Or better yet, when was your last mission."

Natsu hesitated, eyes wide and face pale. Cana knew she was scaring the shit out of him, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Someone had to play the bad cop, and Mirajane sure as hell couldn't play the part unless she was angry. Really angry.

"Well, I saw her in the guild everyday for the past month, but it was really hectic, so I didn't really get to talk to her. I've been going on missions with Lisanna a lot lately, so the last mission with Lucy was about five weeks ago."

Both bar maid and card dealer stared at the dragon slayer, watching the gears turn in his head. Waiting for the revelation to set in and the light bulb that would surly appear over his head when it did.

The only problem? It never came.

"Uhh… Natsu?" Mirajane tried attentively. Cana let go of his arm and took a step back. She shared a look with Mirajane, as they were both wondering the same thing. How could someone with so much intellectual potential be so dumb?

"Ok, let's try another approach to this then." Mirajane whispered under her breath for Cana's ears only.

"Another approach to what?" Natsu asked.

Cana nearly face-palmed. He has the extra acute senses and everything, but he still can't put two and two together. Even Happy could figure this out faster that Natsu could, and Happy's a cat. A CAT.

Mirajane expression changed from patient to determine. "Look Natsu, how would you feel if one of Lucy's long lost friends came back to life and she started to go on missions with only him or her? Then to top it off she stopped talking to you and visiting in favor of spending time with her _former partner_. Would you feel like… I don't know…replaced?"

Natsu scoffed (_Scoffed! What nerve that guy has!)_ and crossed his arms. "But Lucy has never had another team mate, and besides, she would never do that to me!" He waved the idea off with a flick of his wrists.

Cana really wished she had some liquor right about now. Even a little nipper would do. "You know, she probably was thinking just that when you started hanging out with Lisanna." Cana rubbed her temples in aggravation.

"What?"

This time, both girls did face-palm.

"Natsu, just think about it. Consider the way you've been treating her. If I didn't know better, I would have even thought that she was a replacement for Lisanna." Mirajane reasoned desperately, her brow creased with aspiration. Mirajane wasn't anything if not persistent. If it wasn't for the white haired mages presence, Cana probably would have left by now and let the fire mage wallop in his confusion all by his lonesome self. Because that was the type of woman she was. Tough love all the way, baby.

"But she's not." He answered simply. _Still_ not getting the point. Cana wondered if she'd be kicked out of the guild if she strangled the dragon slayer to death. Probably.

So instead she grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him so close to her face she swore she heard him whimper. "Have you told her that?"

"I didn't think I needed too. She should know that." He spoke quickly.

Cana glowered darkly at him. Chuckling nervously, Mirajane slowly pushed Natsu and Cana apart. Eyeing both mages suspiciously, Mirajane placed herself in front of Cana and directed her attention to Natsu. "Maybe that's what Lucy needs to hear before she goes on a mission with you. Just to reassure her self that you weren't using her this whole time."

Natsu looked to the sky, still frowning, but this time in thought. Cana tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted her liquor, and _goddamn_, she wanted it _now_!

"You know what Mirajane, I think you're right!" His eyes refocused on the demon mage and he smiled, "I've been a crappy friend and partner lately, haven't I?"

Wait, should she get some credit too?

Before either of them could respond, the dragon was marching off down the trail towards his fishing spot. He was no doubt going to collect his catch and rush off to Lucy. Cana could tell from the bounce in his step. He always gets like that when he's going to see Lucy. Well, except when he knows she's going to rip his head off, then he practically drags himself towards her.

"Well, Maybe this whole trip wasn't such a waste in the end. Mirajane clasped her hands together and watched Natsu's retreating back fondly.

"Excuse me? We've spent six and a half hours out here sweating our asses off for a fish we haven't even caught yet." Cana took a step towards the trail, hinting that she would like to leave. "Our plan was thwarted by Natsu himself. I told you we should have bought the special bait."

"Despite our fishing failure-yes, you we're right, we should have bought the bait- I think we accomplished something." Cana smirked pompously, at least something got through to Mirajane's thick skull. Cana's always right. Mirajane continued, rolling her eyes as if she was able to read Cana's train of thought, "We're forcing Natsu to talk to Lucy, which is probably the first step to patching up their relationship. It would be awfully hard to get them together if Lucy refused to talk to him. Ya know?".

Cana admitted that the white haired mage had a valid point. "Whatever."

Mirajane started to pack up her stuff. The worms fishing rod, and their already eaten lunch. Cana all but skipped after her when she left for the trail. _finally!_

"So, what do we do next then?" Cana inquired after she caught of with her.

"Well we talk to Lucy after Natsu talks to her. We have to try to resolve any other lingering doubts that are leftover; otherwise Lucy won't relax back into the laid back friendship that had before Lisanna came back."

"Alright then, what are we going to do with Natsu's precious item then? Oh," Placing a hand over Mirajane's shoulder, Cana carefully looked at Mirajane's face, "and I forgot to ask about Lisanna's part in all this. Doesn't she still want to be with Natsu? Wouldn't it be a little...I don't know…cruel to push your little sisters almost lover into some else's arms?"

Mirajane turned to look at Cana. " Well, I spent a lot of time thinking about this last night and I don't think Lisanna sees Natsu like that anymore. And I honestly don't think Natsu has ever seen anyone as a potential spouse. I was going to talk to her about it later on anyway. Probably tomorrow." Smirks never looked quite right on Mirajane, and this one just looked plan devious, "You were talking about a contest earlier, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are." Cana sent her own smirk right back at her. She was pretty confident that she knew what Mirajane was thinking of doing. Because really, she wasn't being all that subtle.

"Could you pick up some extra fire whisky, rum, and hard lemonade for the guild on your way to the liquor store? I think a drinking contest is in order."

Nodding Cana smiled, "I couldn't agree more, Mira."

…

…

"Uhhh, Cana?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did your trash end up?"

…

"GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. I've actually had this ready for a while, but my summer has been horrible and I've been distracted and well Now I've found the time to edit this and what now. I'm hoping my updates will be faster now.<p>

**I still need a beta… so anyone interested drop a line please.**

Also, I've been thinking about doing a one shot. It would be a drama, angst one that would portray what has been going on in my life because I need to vent through something and I feel as if you people are the only ones I can talk to at times. Maybe that's because you are too far away to judge and hurt me (emotionally). Ehh.

The **oneshot** would have a small anecdote about what happened to me, and then an actual written **Lucy/Natsu/Lisanna drama/angst story** after it. Reading the anecdote isn't required or anything. But I would be happy if at least one person reads it because at least SOMEONE is better than no one. Right?

Anyway, see you next chapter (**which is already done, just editing! The more reviews the faster it will go up yo! And the third chapter is by far the most entertaining to me so yeahhh! Review**)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Typical Days Lead To Typical Evenings  
><strong>

Cana threw the garbage in the trashcan with a triumphant whoop. Mirajane had already left for the guild to open the bar and prepare for the drinking contest, and Cana was heading straight for town. She was going to stock up on beer and aloe, then go back to the guild to drink until she can't even see any more. Sounds like a typical night at the guild. Just the way she liked it.

Using a card that enhances her speed, she made it to town in record time, a little less than five minutes. Without her magic, the walk would have taken an hour, maybe even more. And Cana was never known for her patience. Looking from store to store she noticed that there was a sale at the 'nice and naughty lingerie store'. She made a mental note to check that out before she left town.

Much to Cana's relief the liquor store wasn't very busy. A couple costumers were debating on whisky or wine, (We should buy whisky because wines for pussies!) and a line consisting of only one person stood at the register. Cana quickly went to the cooler and stacked case after case of beer (Coors, Key Stone, Budweiser, Bush) on top of each other on the floor next to her feet.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Turning, Cana nearly fell over when she took a look at the man who snuck up behind her. He was absolutely gorgeous with bright green eyes and short layered dark brown hair. He was tall, _very tall_, and his body, _oh god his body_, was sculpted and lean and hot and beautiful and oh gosh she was going to jump him right then and there if he didn't take a step back.

Which he did, and honestly Cana couldn't blame him. She probably looked like a seriously sex deprived rapist ready to leap at her next victim. She sure felt like one. Then there was her appearance, wet clothes, burnt skin and probably really messed up hair. She felt warmth sear up her neck and onto her face. She would never admit, even in her head, that she could be a little embarrassed right now.

"Uhh, is everything alright? You look a little feverish." The hottie scratched the back of his head, and Cana couldn't help but ogle the skin that the action revealed. His shirt, a plain white T, rode up just below his belly button. Wiping her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling Cana shot him the most smoldering look she could muster.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in, what she thought to be a sexy manner and bit her lower lip seductively. "Do you work here?" Just because she felt downright nasty didn't mean she had to act like she _knew _she looked hideous. Confidence is the first step to charming a man, after all.

Hottie raised his brow in a questing manner. "No, I don't work here. I'm not even from Mongolia just here lookin' for a…old friend." He choked over the words, and Cana frowned.

"They why are you in a liquor store?"

He sighed. "I don't normally drink, but this expedition calls for desperate measures."

"An ex huh?" She felt her happy mood deflate, oh course the hottest guy she's seen in like forever was hung up on some broad. That's just how her day was going.

He laughed. Not that fake throaty laugh but an actual gut-busting outburst. It sounded nice. Free and airy and just barely tinted with hints of bitterness. "What makes you think I'm here looking for an ex-lover." He scoffed and averted his eyes.

Cana tapped her chin in feign contemplation. "Well, you hesitated at 'an old friend' suggesting that you wish that she… or he…"

He held up his hands to stop her, "I'm straight."

Cana shrugged. "I figured, but now-a-days you never know. All the cute ones are gay." She noticed the blush that crawled up his cheeks and smiled. So he was modest about his looks, how charming. "Anyway, you wish that she was still in your life. You're drinking because you're nervous and unsure of how she will react. Does that sound about right?"

He blinked once, twice, three times before replying. "You almost had it. Yeah, I'm lookin' for a girl, but I've never actually dated her. We were really good friends and probably close to dating and I liked her a lot—still do. Then one night she stopped talking to me and began to avoid me. A couple years later she just up and left, she didn't even tell her family she was leaving. So, about a month ago I decided I wanted to find her again."

No longer very interested in the guy, as he was obviously not lookin' for any sort of fling or off the record relationship, Cana turned to her beer collection. Besides, he was young, probably around Natsu, Lucy and Gray's age. "Well, I wish you luck with that; she must be a wonderful girl."

"Oh, yes she is, I can't wait to meet up with her again." The hottie stepped next to Cana and crossed his arms. "But on a different note, do you need help with that…ma'am."

"The name's Cana. If you call me ma'am again I'm going to have to hurt you. I'm not that old." She pulled out her deck of cards, looking for porter cards. She knew she kept them for a reason. "And nah, I think I've got this handled."

"Are you sure, there is a lot of stuff here, and well, Cana, you're not all that big of a girl."

His deep voice rasped as he spoke, and Cana couldn't help but look at his pretty face again. With a voice and body like that she's surprised that he didn't have a group of girls following him around.

"Watch and learn, squirt, watch and learn."

Whipping out the three porter cards from her deck she called them and watched as three green seals appeared over the cards and three, muscular men with wagons attached to their arms appeared. She looked over at hottie, who was starring at her, awed.

"You're a mage huh? Do you belong to a guild?"

Cana turned and pointed to the Fairy Tail tattoo on the flat of her stomach. His eyes widen marginally. "Fairy Tail. Like _the_ Fairy Tail?"

"Are there any other Fairy Tails out there?" She deadpanned.

He chortled, "No I don't suppose there are; so you know The Salamander and his team, right?"

"Yeah, Natsu's like my little brother, and Gray is like my kid. Erza on the other hand is a little scary, but a close friend all the same."

"What about Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit mage?"

Cana raised a brow. He seemed awfully interested in her. "She's new, but I like her well enough. She fits right in. Why?"

He blushed and looked down. "I saw her on the cover of sorcerer weekly and I think she's really pretty. I've heard rumors that she's going out with Natsu though."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around town. Some people are saying that they're going out while others say that they will defiantly get together by the end of this year."

Oh really? So even the people of Mongolia think that they should be together. Mirajane will be happy to hear this. "Well, they aren't together yet. But the tension between them is so thick that Erza could slice it with a sword. It won't be long."

There was an awkward pause and then hottie decided that it was getting late and he should get going if she didn't need help. Cana waved him off as he mumbled about motels and food. She smiled when she noticed that he left without buying anything to drink.

Cana left the porters to moving the cases of beer onto the wagons in favor of choosing the hard liquor for the evening. There were so many different choices, so, Cana decided to by a bottle of every hard liquor the store offered. Hey, she wasn't paying; this was all going on the guilds credit. Besides, if she did her job right then all of the booze will be gone by the morning's first light anyway.

Arms filled with booze, Cana flashed a grin to the cashier on her way out. "Charge all these onto the guild's account. I got one of everything on the self with the exception of six fire whiskies and three cases of Mike's hard lemonade. Those porters are with me too."

The cashier knew her well. So well, that she wished that he would give her a discount or a freebie every once in a while. She's in the store almost everyday, which deserves some sort of reward, right?

Back out on the streets, Cana noted that the sun was marginally lower in the sky than when she first walked into the spirit shop. She must have talked to hottie much longer than she originally thought.

Shrugging, she headed in the direction of the guild. The streets were much less crowded with the exception of a couple kids playing hop scotch in the center square. No doubt, people were probably at home, basking in their air-conditioned rooms. Cana really wished that the guild was air-conditioned. It gets really hot, especially with Natsu constantly lighting himself on fire. That defiantly didn't help.

Speaking of the flame brain, said Salamander was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands and his shoulders hunched forward.

When Cana reached him, he didn't even look up to greet her. "Hey." He grunted lowly.

Setting her arm full onto the bench beside the fire mage, Cana waved her porters in the direction of the guild. "Who's got your panties in a bunch?" She crossed her arms and shot Natsu a stern look.

"Lucy's still acting weird. Even after I found her."

Cana sighed. "What did you say?"

Natsu peeked up at her through his bangs meekly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Well, when I found her I kind of, might of, sorta of, freaked out because she was talking to this guy and I just went up to her and told her she was special to me and that I never thought of her as a replacement and that she didn't need to avoid me anymore because I missed her and that she should really go on a mission with us because the team is not the same without her and that I missed sleeping in her bed too and I want things to go back to normal." He choked out in one breath. Cana would have been impressed if she was the type of woman to be impressed easily.

"How did she react?"

Natsu took another really deep breath. "She didn't really say anything, she just turned beat red and looked at the guy she was talking to-he was the clerk- and then flushed even deeper, she was even pinker than _my hair_! My hair Cana, my hair! And she just muttered something and walked past me all quick like and I think I made her feel worse and she might be angry with me now instead of just upset and I don't know what to do. I screwed everything up! Can I do anything right? Maybe Lucy was right when she said—"

"Natsu!" Cana interrupted; not liking the sudden turn for the worse his rambling took. Cana never liked people who pitied themselves. That was why she liked Natsu so much; he never looked back at the past with regret. He just saw it as a way to better himself and she'd be damned if she let him change that now. "Lucy's not angry with you; I bet she's not even annoyed with you anymore. You probably just shocked her. That was a lot to take in after not really talking to her for a while."

"Alright, then why did her face go all red and sweaty, huh? I've only seen that expression in two situations. One she's very, _very_ angry with someone," A frightened look crossed over his face momentarily, "Two, she'd just finished fighting with something or exercising. And I don't know how she could have fought someone in a lingerie shop!" He growled, eyes narrowed and fists balled tightly. "Obviously she's angry with me."

"…Lingerie shop?" Cana looked to the other side of the street and was just barely able to push the smile back. Naught and Nice Lingerie was situated right across from where Natsu sat. Suddenly everything made sense. "You came up to her, practically admitting that you needed her in your life, while she was buying sexy underwear?"

Natsu blinked. "I didn't see what she was buying."

Cana wiped the sweat off of her brow and cursed the sun for its heat. It was just too hot to deal with idiots right now. Especially since this was the second time in one day. "Did it ever cross your mind that she was embarrassed that you caught her buying something intimate for herself Natsu?"

"But I didn't see what she was—"

"Not the point. That's like her walking into a store and seeing you buy condoms. It's embarrassing."

He smiled up at Cana. "So, you're saying that she wasn't angry with me."

Noting that he completely ignored the condom comment, she nodded. "Yep."

His smile turned into a full blown 'Natsu-like grin' that nearly took over the whole lower part of his face. "Thank god! I'll see you around Cana! I have to find her again."

For the second time that day, Natsu rushed off, leaving Cana in his dust. Looking at the load she had to carry, she frowned.

"He could have at least taken an armful with him. It would have been the proper thing to do after someone helps you." She mumbled to herself, hefting the bottles into her arms and tromping down the worn path to the guild miserably. Why the hell did summer have to be so hot anyway?

* * *

><p>When Cana returned to the guild the first thing that she noticed was Gray, who was prancing around with just his underwear. It baffled her that most people just let him walk around like that. Maybe they'd become so used to the ice alchemist's antics that it didn't even faze them anymore.<p>

"Gray, put some pants on." She said off handedly as she passed him. He cut off mid sentence and turned away from Levy (who wasn't really listening to him anyway) and dove for his pants. They had somehow ended up right by Lucy's stool where she sat at the bar.

"I've got the liquor Mirajane." Cana announced, stepping over Gray's sprawled body. Lucy accidentally kicked him when he almost knocked her over in his rush to cover himself. Cana would have found his withering and cursing amusing as he tried to get his pants on while laying down, but, she had bigger fish to fry. "Let's get this thing going."

She was not going to be wasting any more time trying to get her hands on something of Natsu's. Six hours was well over her limit and it was going to be done with right now.

"DRINKING CONTEST! COME TO THE BAR OR BE CONSIDERED A SQUARE!" Cana yelled over the boisterous voices of the other guild mates, she looked around, her eyes falling on Elfman, "OR UNMANLY!" She finished, satisfied when Elfman stomped over, grabbing any other male he could get his hands on and dragging them with him.

"ALL MEN MUST PARTICIPATE. UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU ARE NOT REAL MEN!" He screamed; his voice so high it cracked.

Cana sat down on her usual stool and pushed her armful of liquor towards Mirajane. "Where'd my porters end up?"

Mirajane pointed with her thumb over her shoulder towards the cooler where the beer was kept. "Unloading."

"Ah," Cana nodded, "I'll have a pitcher of the usual please."

Mirajane grinned. "Want a cup with that?"

Cana barked with laughter. "I haven't used a cup for something that small since _high school._"

* * *

><p>By the third round of shots, Cana was pleased to see that with the help of Elfman and Mirajane they were able to get a good number of contestants.<p>

Gray, still shirtless, but pants surprisingly still intact slammed his shot glass down with a loud belch. Juvia, who was sitting a couple seats down swooned and fluttered her eye lashes as if something so disgustingly manly was actually attractive. Cana will never, ever, understand that woman. Even if she tried.

Next to Gray was Cana herself, and she wasn't doing shots. She was drinking full pitchers of whiskey, just so the game would be _fair_, as Gray dryly commented. Macao, who was beside Cana, was able to convince Fried and Erza to join in the fun.

After a couple rounds Loke forced summoned himself, and despite Lucy's protests and orders to return to the spirit realm (Come'on Loke, this is not something the leader of the Zodiac spirits should partake in, it's foolish and irresponsible. It sets a bad example!)

Her objection only resulted in Cana trying to persuade her to 'join in the fun'. But Lucy was Lucy, and being the stubborn girl she was she refused to encourage such an 'idiotic activity' while she could be writing her novel. Levy wholly agreed, as she wanted the next chapter of the novel finished as soon as possible. Cana was disappointed when the blue haired mage holly refused to play as well.

Gajeel was already drinking when he arrived so with a 'why the hell not,' he agreed to partake in the contest.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy scooted closer to the table and leaned over the top so he'd be able to hear her better, "Where have you been? You said you'd be back before noon and we'd go on a mission. Remember."

"Shit. It slipped my mind after Natsu tried to pick another fucking fight with me," He narrowed his eyes, just from the memory, " But I would have been here earlier if I hadn't run into the idiot again a half an hour ago. He's the one I was drinking with before I bailed. He started going on about Bunny Girl over there," He crudely gestured at Lucy, "And how she was avoiding him and all."

Cana's eyes zoomed in on Lucy like a hawk. She was fidgeting uneasily in her chair, eyes trained on the paper but her mind obviously elsewhere. What ever was still bothering her was still at the forefront of her mind. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or content with this new development. On one hand she was at least thinking about Natsu, and quite often by the looks of it. On the other it meant that she could be deeply upset with him, so upset, that she brushed off his recent apologies.

"Elfman," Cana turned to the unnaturally large man, there was only one thing to do before she could activate her plan, "You should get Natsu from where ever he is. It's not polite to drink alone when your friends are having a drinking game of their own, right?"

"He's at the park on the other side of town, I doubt the sorry ass has moved yet." Gajeel drawled moodily.

Slamming his fist on the table (and knocking down everyone's empty glasses) Elfman stood. His stool hitting the floor dramatically. "I'll bring that sorry excuse FOR A MAN back, willing or NOT!"

Amused, Cana watched Elfman charge out the door. Wondering just how his parents came up with his name. Because even as a child he was absolutely monstrously huge. _Some peoples humor…_ She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elfman bursted through the doors with a loud bang. Everyone in the guild turned to watch as the take over mage dragged a flailing, pink haired, scarf wearing lunatic by the scruff of his vest. Flames expelling from his mouth, Natsu was kicking and screaming and doing everything physically possible to get away from Elfman.<p>

"I don't wanna be heeeerrrrreeeee." Natsu complained loudly, glaring up at Elfman.

"Complaining is something that true men don't do Natsu." He stopped, letting Natsu go. The fire mage promptly fell face first onto the floor. He had worked up so much restraining momentum that when he collided with the wood flooring a Natsu shaped face print was left.

Grumbling to himself Natsu sat up and rubbed his chin crossly. "I have every right to complain when you dragged me the whole way here by the back of my vest. I couldn't even slip out of it either because I'd have to let go of my fire whisky." He took a large sip and grimaced.

Cana was proud, she'd defiantly taught him well. Only someone who was taught by her personally could drink nearly half a bottle of fire whisky and still be practically sober.

"I was fine drinking alone. I needed time to think anyway."

Everyone, even the guild members not participating in the drinking, gaped at Natsu. "What?" The dragon slayer chirped defensively.

"You actually think?" Gray squint his eyes in disbelief.

"What is that suppose to mean? Of course I think, I think ab—"

"MEN DON'T DRINK ALONE WHEN THERE IS A CONTEST TO BE WON!" Appalled, Elfman grabbed his white hair and pulled at it. Leave it to him to be the only one to fuss over the 'drinking alone statement'. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN FUNCTION!"

Natsu stood up, "yeah, yeah," he waved Elfman off as he passed him and slouched into the empty chair next to Gray. Mouth set in a sneer, Natsu was about to continue the argument when Erza leant forward. The withering glare on her face was accompanied with the 'I'm watching you' finger motions. Both boys, one of ice and the other of fire stiffened and looked to the counter. All incentive to fight dwindled to nothing.

Even Cana was a little chilled by the look on Erza's face and it wasn't even directed at her. She didn't want to imagine what the glare would look like if the red head was completely sober. Ohhh that would be scary.

Shaking her head, the card dealer just noticed Juvia move another seat over out of the corner of her eyes. Probably to get a better view of Gray.

She didn't understand why she didn't just sit next to him in the first place. It was the logical thing to do and Cana doubted Gray would have minded. But then again nothing was logical about that girl.

"What round are we on?" Natsu brought the attention back to the drinking game. The pink haired man frowned when Mirajane pushed three shot glasses of whiskey at him.

He dumped all three shots into his mouth in quick succession. Slamming the glasses onto the counter as he finished them, Cana could help but feel that Natsu was showing off. He wiped his lips and grimaced. "I hate regular whisky. It doesn't have enough burn to it."

Three rounds later, Cana observed as Natsu glanced over at Lucy for the umpteenth time. The dragon slayer was impossible to read, even when he was buzzed. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her longingly, like he missed her and all that mussy crap. Or if he was just curious as to what she was writing and why she didn't join the festivities. Cana sighed and grabbed at the seventh pitcher and rested it in her lap. She was scrutinizing the fire dragon mage with such a critical eye she was bound to get a headache.

"Hey, flame brain," Gray punched Natsu in the shoulder. The pink haired mage stiffen and looked at Gray, it seemed that Natsu was adjusting to Gray's nickname for him, "take a picture, it lasts longer." Looks like Cana wasn't the only one to notice Natsu's odd behavior. Although, he wasn't being very inconspicuous about it either. Cana scoffed to herself, nope he was being blatantly obvious about it. It's a wonder Lucy hadn't picked up on it earlier.

Or, Cana supposed, she could have been ignoring him. That was defiantly a possibility wasn't it?

Natsu scoffed, "Your face would last longer if you kept your mouth shut." He growled, bringing his arm back and balling his fist, Natsu swung at Gray so hard that the fire that burst forth from his hand blurred. With an 'Omph', Gray fell into Cana and knocked her pitcher of alcohol out of her lap and onto the floor.

The shattering of the mug wasn't the most tragic part. No, it was the booze that splattered onto the floor and sunk in-between the cracks of the wood floorboards.

Silence for one second, two second, three seconds, four—

"You little BASTARDS!" Cana stood up, dropping Gray onto floor and pointing at Natsu, "I don't care _what_ Gray said to you," She kicked said striper in the leg for good measure. He groaned, " I don't care if you beat each other into bloody pulps and destroy half of the guild in the process." She kicked the glass of the shattered pitcher at Natsu and honed in on him. "But when you mess with my alcohol, you're messing with ME! You wanted a fight, well you've got one!"

Cana lunged for Natsu with an almost feral sounding snarl. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and pulled him forward (stool and all) until he was mere inches from her face. In one smooth motion she dug her knee into his stomach and pushed him off of his chair, backwards, onto the ground. His head cracked against the side of the counter on the way down, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. Jumping over the stool, she landed on top of him, straddling his chest.

Much to Cana's pleasure Natsu just stared, wide eyed and surprised as she delivered punch after punch to his face. She would have rather had him fighting back, or at least defending himself, but hey, beggars can't be choosers now can they?

The sickening crack of his nose brought sadistic cheer and encouraged her further. If it wasn't for the two pairs of arms pulling her off, she could have completely rearranged that idiotic, stupid, thick, dumb face of his. Which would have been great, seeing as no one has been able to do it yet. Not even Gajeel or Laxus have yet. Hell, he even holds his own against Erza now. It would be a hoot if Cana, the renowned drunk of Fairy Tail ended up doing the fire dragon slayer in; no one would have been expecting that.

Cana looked up, eyes livid and mouth pulled down in a toothy frown. Lisanna and Lucy had their arms wrapped around her shoulders, successfully keeping her in place. Lisanna looked at Lucy, and the blonde nodded. The other girl let go of Cana and dropped down to where Natsu lay on the floor. Wendy was already working on cleaning all the blood away so she could see what had to be healed.

Nodding to herself with a proud smirk, Cana eyed her work. Natsu's eyes were nearly swollen shut and his checks were already buising. Blood was spewing out of his nose and dribbling off his chin and down his neck.

"Dude, Natsu just got his ass handed to him by a girl!" Gray quipped, laughing loudly, "Like, she just wailed on him!"

"THAT WAS NOT MANLY!"

"Leafth me alowan, I wazn't ehpexing it, yu azz wiphe!"* Natsu slurred irritably. Wendy slapped him on the shoulder and chided him. Apparently it was hard to heal his nose when he talked.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL SOMEONE AS MANLY AS ME AN ASS WIPE!"

"Everyone stop! NOW!" Erza stood up quickly. Her hands held onto the counter for support, she swayed a little before she continued, "I will NOT…tolerate… seeing my friends…and family…fight each other over something…something as stupid as…as…as alcohol!" She was having trouble stringing the words together and she was swaying on her feet. Cana was sure Erza was going to keel over any minute now.

Gasping, realization dawned on Cana, she became instantly offended. "Stupid alcohol!"

Erza didn't react to her and just carried on with her drunken lecture. "And I swear to god if ANYONE ever touches my spaghetti again, I will personally see that your fingers will be cut off. With a butter knife and a fork!" Erza's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped back onto her stool, teetering on it precariously before she fell backwards onto the floor; her armor clanking the whole way down.

The guild fell into a heavy silence, all eyes on the fallen Titiana. Cana was proud of Erza; she had made it through six rounds, a new record compared to her measly four.

"So," Gray ventured, "I thought Erza hated spaghetti." He stood up and looked from Cana to Natsu and slowly back out of the center of the makeshift boxing ring. As he went, Juvia watched him, her head in her hands and a dreamy look clouding her eyes.

Cana wasn't surprised when the water mage followed Gray out the back door.

It was true; spaghetti was not one of Erza's favorite meals. But when the ex-equip mage drank, she loved everything and was therefore more protective and hostile towards everything. Because that was how Erza protected the things she loved. She tried to chop off whoever's head who tried to harm it.

Cana watched dully as Elfman dragged Erza's unconscious form to a wall and tilted the mage against it.

It figured that the strongest female mage in the guild would be such a light weight when it came to alcohol. Hell, Cana would bet all of her alcohol at home that even Lucy could out drink The Titania.

"Hey, isn't that some kind of record. Usually Erza is under the table before the third round." Natsu was sitting up now, his face clean of blood. Wendy was still healing a couple more bruises that lined the side of his jaw, but besides that it was hard to tell that Cana had just beat the crap out of him.

"I was just thinking that," Walking over to Natsu, Cana held a hand out to help him up. She smirked when he flinched a little, "I'm kind of proud of her. She's growing up on me." Cana fake sniffed and playfully frowned.

Natsu took her hand a helped himself up, turning her hand to encircle his wrist she pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "Never, _ever,_ make me drop my drink again. Unless you _want_ me to knock you into next week."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and pulled his wrist away. He took one step back and returned Cana's glare, "If there is a next time you wouldn't even get the chance to knock me down, because I'll be expecting it. I dare you to take another swing at me." He said his tone dangerously haughty as he egged her on, beckoning her with his hands.

Cana hated arrogance, even if it was for the sake of redeeming one's pride.

"You little fuc—"

Before Cana was able to take a step into the punch someone's arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground and swung over to her stool in one swift motion.

She turned to see Elfman quickly retracting his arms away from her as if she'd bite him. Rightfully so, because she probably would if she couldn't do anything else. Wendy was thanking Elfman along with Mirajane. Such spoilsports.

"Real men don't hurt female Nakama. Even if they have it coming." Elfman shot Cana a measured look and returned to his seat. Natsu did the same, grumbling all the same.

"Alright," Mirajane started nervously, eying everyone at the counter. Her eyes stopped on Gray, or his spot, which was vacant, "Where'd Gray go?"

"Probably to piss." Natsu answered, "He has the bladder size of a bird." He added colorfully.

"Excuse me; at least my brain is bigger than the size of a bird's. Unlike yours." Gray slipped in through the backdoor of the guild and glowered at Natsu.

It seemed that Juvia had slipped in when she was distracted, because Cana didn't remember seeing the other girl return to her seat. Nonetheless, there she was, ogling Gray from afar. Like usual.

"What is it with the smart jokes lately? Yes, I think and Yes, I have a brain. And I'm willing to bet it's bigger than a bird's. Probably yours too." Natsu crossed his arms, his haughty gaze enticing Gray to challenge him.

"Oh yeah! Then what's 30-25?"

Bristling, Natsu sneered at Gray and practically spat in his face as he counted to five. As he said each number he put a finger down until he was holding a clenched fist up to Gray's face. He shook it and brought it closer to the ice mage's nose, "Wanna test that theory, Genius?"

Mirajane reached over the counter and placed a hand on Natsu's fist, gently lowering it, "No, I don't think he does. How about we play a game or something…not violent. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Cana. _Right?_" Mirajane frowned at the two boys, daring them to disagree with her.

They didn't.

"Then what can we play?" Gray said over enthusiastically, "It has to involve drinking. This is a drinking contest after all."

"And men finish what they start. ALWAYS." Elfman interjected.

"Ooo!" Levy perked up from her place next to Lucy (Who was scribbling on paper again), "I love games, I'll even drink if there's a game involved!"

Mirajane clasped her hands together, "Then a game it is," she smiled deviously, 'What about truth or dare? Taking a shot can count as an option to skip a question or dare."

Levy took a spot next to Gajeel and rested her elbows on the counter. "Nah, I've played that a lot lately. What about 'Never Have I Ever'?"

All the participants stared openly at levy.

"What the hell is that?" Cana asked, crossing her arms "Sounds stupid."

"No!" Levy continued, "It's not stupid, Luce and I played it a couple nights ago! One person says 'Never have I ever…' and something that they haven't done, and if the other players have done it then they put one finger down. The first one to put all ten fingers down loses." Levy seemed thoughtful for a second before adding, "Instead of putting fingers down we could take shots instead."

Mirajane looked at Lucy, "So Luce has played too?" Levy nodded, "Then maybe she should play with us, since no one else here has even heard of this game before it might be helpful to have more than one person playing who knows what they're doing."

Lucy sputtered for a second as all eyes turned to her. "I don't think it's all that complicated. You guys don't need me to play." Cana noticed a hint of panic in the blonde's voice.

"Why?" Cana raised a brow a Lucy, "Are you scared?"

Lucy huffed. "No, why would I be scared of a game?"

"Then by going by that logic, you shouldn't have an issue playing." Mirajane motioned towards the empty seat next to Natsu, "Why don't you take a seat here and spend some time with your Nakama?"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but when her eyes met with Natsu's the spirit mage seemed to melt. Exhaling, Lucy put her pen down and stood up, her chair scrapping against the floor as she pushed it back under the table. She shyly slipped into the seat next to Natsu, refusing to make eye contact with the dragon slayer.

Cana didn't miss Natsu's trademark grin as he slipped Lucy a shot glass. "Ok, let's play!" Natsu leaned forward so he could see Lucy's face under her bangs. "Never have I ever…

* * *

><p>"Leafth me alowan, I wazn't ehpexing it, yu azz wiphe!"* Translation: "Leave me alone, I wasn't expecting it, you ass wipes!"<p>

Yes I know I'm horrible, blahblahblah. But this is probably going to be among the longest chapters in this story, so that makes up for the cliffhanger, right? I think it does.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Secrets, Rumors, and Alcohol, Oh MY!

**WARNING: MATURE THEMES AND DIALOGUE AHEAD. READ AT OWN RISK.**

"Never have I ever…worn socks!" Natsu declared, grinning. Everyone looked at the dragon slayer as if he'd lost his mind. Which he had, a long time ago before he even became a member of Fairy Tail. But, Cana supposed that he wouldn't be Natsu if he wasn't completely out of his mind.

Everyone playing took a shot.

"And you call me a weirdo, what kind of person doesn't wear socks?" Lucy grimaced at her empty shot glass, "And how can anyone like this stuff. It's absolutely vile. And it _burns._" Her nostrils flared.

"Awesome people don't wear socks." Natsu responded off handedly, "And I have every right to call you weird, you weirdo."

Lucy looked at him and Cana could see her mind working as she processed what he said and how to react to it. The summoner sighed in aggravation, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply." Lucy fumed. Cana wondered why Lucy took such offense to being called a 'weirdo'. It wasn't like Natsu was being overly offensive. Honestly, if Cana didn't know better, she'd think that Natsu was actually flirting with the blond.

"It's my turn right?" Lucy mulled over out loud. She put a finger to her chin and tapped on it rapidly, her gaze never leaving her lap." Uhhhm…never have I ever dated a guy." She said quickly, in a sigh tone of voice.

Cana tipped her head back and downed the pitcher, wiping her mouth off with the outside of her arm. She had dated a couple guys in her life time, but none of them were anything to write home about, drunks, partiers, players. All and all, most of them were cheating bastards with no life beyond alcohol and woman. Pleasant, right?

Almost every girl playing took a shot as well, except Lucy (obviously), and Levy.

"How come you haven't begun dating, Levy?" Mirajane filled more shot glasses and another pitcher, her eyes trained of Levy. If Cana was easily impressed, she would have been very impressed with Mirajane. As the white ahired bartender didn't miss a single drop as she poured even though she wasn't looking at what she was doing.

Levy shifted awkwardly in her seat as every eye at the bar turned to look at her, "Well, I've been really busy and It's not like I haven't thought about it, it's just that there's this guy and I think I may be interested but I'm sure he doesn't think of me like that because—"

A twinkle lit up Mirajane's eyes, "So you want to date," Mirajane started passionately, her fist hitting the counter, "but you're too shy to incite it. Ohhh, how cute!" She squealed, "You have to tell me who the lucky guy is, maybe I can fix you up!" Mirajane winked at Levy, who looked like she was about to faint from the heat of her own blush.

Cana raised an eyebrow at Mirajane. She was already working on Natsu and Lucy, which was like working on four different couples at once because of how dim wittedly unaware those two were. Did Mirajane really think she could handle taking on another couple right now?

Of course she did.

Clearing her throat loudly Levy scooted a little further away from Gajeel. Cana's attention snapped back to reality and was instantly drawn into Levys's awkward fidgeting and Gajeel's angry glare. (Which Cana supposed was probably fake, because there was really nothing Gajeel could be angry about right now)

"Uhh, well, I-I think it's Juvia-sans turn." Levy looked to the floor and fiddled with her hands, noticeably uncomfortable.

All eyes swept over to Juvia as she started speaking. Her tone was clear and her head help high. It was apparent that she had known what she was going to say prier to her turn's arrival. She didn't even hesitate a little before admitting, "Never has Juvia ever met someone as strong as Gray-sama."

"Wait, so do we drink if we know someone stronger than Gray?" Natsu asked with his shot glass half way to his lips.

"Yep!" Juvia answered excitedly. She seemed shocked when everyone in the room downed their drink.

"I'm glad my nakama have some much faith in me." Gray 'humphed' moodily.

Natsu looked at Gray from the corner of his eye, incredulous, "So you're saying you are stronger than Erza? Even the old man?"

Gray scoffed, "No, I'm saying I'm at least stronger than you."

"Why you little ice pricked son of a bit—"

"HAHAHAH! Well, it's my turn isn't it," Mirajane quickly called the attention to her before another brawl broke out. Cana was somewhat thankful, even though she liked to watch a good fight here and there, but she had a pitcher of beer and she'd be damned if it ended up like last time.

"Never have I ever liked anyone playing this game," Mirajane motioned around to the people around the bar, "romantically." She finished.

Cana watched over the brim of her pitcher with interest as both Levy and Gajeel took a shot, both blushing and sneaking looks at one another. She also found it interesting how neither Lucy nor Natsu took a sip. Natsu, had his 'thinking face' on, as he would like to call it. To Cana, it kind of looked like he was in vast amounts of pain.

Lucy on the other hand was glaring at her shot glass like it'd insulted her or something.

Cana nodded to herself; she defiantly had to consult with Mirajane tomorrow.

"Alrighty then…" Levy paused and looked around the room, her shot glass, now refilled, was clenched tightly in her little fists as she thought, "Never have I ever…."

…

…

…

"Never have I ever…I don't know…I've…never…kissed anyone." She confessed uncomfortably. Her eyes darted to Gajeel and back to her lap. How very strange.

Cana was a little surprised to see Gajeel take another shot because who the hell would kiss him? He's just so…creepy and scary and Gajeel-like.

"What-are-you-lookin'-at?" Said creepy and scary guy was now staring Cana down with a scathing glare.

Cana would never admit out loud that the iron dragonslayer scared her shit-less. She couldn't even look at him without getting the creepers. "I assure you that I was not looking at you."

"That's what I thought."

The silence was thick as every eye at the bar was slowly drawn to the scary man. It took a couple moments for him to realize. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"It's your turn dumb ass." Ah Natsu, the only guy insane enough to call the scary man by something that offensive.

Gajeel turned and glared daggers at Natsu, "Never have I ever had faggy pink hair."

"Goddamnit." Natsu snarled and took a shot, "It's not faggy, it's cool. Refreshing."

"Refreshing my ass, it looks like a fairy shat on your head and it stained." Gajeel jibed harshly.

"Take that back, at least I don't have studs coming out of my—"

"NEVER have I EVER," Cana blurted, "given a blowjob." She vowed at a very young age, right after first hearing about the fundamentals of proper blowjob giving, that she would never, ever, in her entire life give a blow job to ANYONE. No matter how much they begged.

But apparently, there was one person at the bar who was willing to give blowjobs and Cana couldn't be more surprised. Hell, everyone one was surprised. Because this person apparently never dated and has never kissed a guy, but she has given a blow job? Something didn't add up here.

When Lucy set her glass back on the table, there was a pregnant silence as everyone just starred, dumbfounded.

"What the hell Lucy?" Cana was the first to slice through the silence, and suddenly everyone was talking.

"Dude, who was the guy?"

"You had to be good at it, I mean just lookin' at you without a shirt on could get a man hard, just look at those—"

"What the hell? That's my best friend you perv!"

"Do they live around here?"

"How can you give someone a blow job and not date them?"

"Luce, were you drunk?"

"STOP!" Lucy held her hands up in front of her, eyes wide. "Look it was a long time ago and I regret it. I didn't even know what I was doing back then."

Natsu was suddenly back in his seat, his fists no longer flaming and his eyes scanning Lucy for answers. He'd just been beating the living shit out of Elfman. Who knew alcohol turned the Elfman into a complete pervert?

"Did this guy force you or something? I swear, I'll hunt him down and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Gray was shaking his head as if to clear it, "You know what a blowjob is?"

"Oh course, just because I don't talk about vulgar stuff doesn't mean I don't know anything about it." Natsu countered.

"No, he didn't force me." Lucy looked very awkward.

Of course Cana had to make matters worse, because otherwise the guild wouldn't be any fun if she didn't. The stellar spirit mage was rarely put in situations like this, might as well make it that much more unbearable for her. "So, pray tell, how did this happen. You said you were young, so you can't blame Natsu for jumping to a conclusion like that." Cana was actually thinking something along the lines of that too.

Sighing, Lucy held her head in her hands. "Well, I'd just turned thirteen a couple weeks before the incident. I had a crush on one of my servants, he was a little older—I think by two years. And when I worked up the courage to tell him he kissed me and one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew…well…you know." She sighed and put her head on the table, hiding in her arms, "I can't believe I just told you guys that."

"Did he come?"

"ELFMAN!" Both Natsu and Lucy echoed.

Cana watched as Lucy's cheeks puffed out and her face turned a deep red. "A proper gentleman is not suppose to ask such personal questions." She was clearly mortified.

"But I am a man so—"

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Proper men are usually courteous towards women, Elfman . Hence GentleMAN."

"I HAVE FAILED TO BE MANLY."

* * *

><p>It was nearly two in the morning and the floor was littered with bodies, some still mumbling and hiccupping, others snoring, completely passed out. There was only a couple other people left sitting in their stools, one being obviously Cana, because NO ONE can beat Cana. Especially at her own game.<p>

Gajeel was seated, but Cana guessed that the only reason he was still upright was because Levy had fallen to rest across his lap. She had her arms wrapped around his torso and her head nuzzled into her stomach. Gajeel was sitting so stiffly that his posture rivaled the one of a board.

And, much to Cana surprise, Lucy was still going. They weren't even playing that game anymore; she was probably just drinking to forget what she'd shared with her friends. Either way, she was defiantly showing up Natsu and Gray, who were only seated because when they both simultaneously passed out, they fell in the same direction and were now propping each other up.

"Mira, do you think everyone will look at me different now that they know about…that?" Lucy was still acting surprisingly sober. She wasn't even slurring. Who would have thought?

Mirajane paused in her cleaning. The bartender had dropped out of the game halfway through because she had to clean up _and_ get her older brother home. Even with Lisanna's help he was still extremely heavy.

Speaking of Lisanna, she took Juvia's place next to Lucy. (Somehow, Cana noted, the water mage had crawled her way to Gray and was now curled up to him, his head cushioned on her arm). The youngest white haired mage never liked drinking. It always gave her migraines, even before the morning after. So, she usually chose to watch from afar and tonight was no different.

"No Lucy, everyone adores you here. Just because you made a stupid mistake when you were younger won't change the way people think about you. Everyone makes mistakes." Mirajane soothed, restarting her cleaning.

Lisanna crossed her legs and rested her cheek on her palm, her face looking towards Lucy; her elbow leaning o the counter. "Can I ask you something though?" She asked, her voice was muffled by her hand's placement.

Lucy shrugged, "I suppose."

Lisanna straightened and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, uh, what was it like?"

"Lisanna!" Mirajane scolded, her eyes wide with shock.

Lisanna, even as a kid was never the type to just out right ask something that could make someone upset. Cana can remember the first time she asked where babies came from and Elfman's hilarious reaction. Ever since, she's been a lot more cautious about asking tough questions.

So what was so different now?

"It's alright, I don't mind now that there's not as many people listening. Besides, I trust you guys." Lucy gazed over at Gajeel. His eyes were hooded and he was swaying from side to side. "And he looks like he's just barely conscious, so I'm not very worried about him."

"Alright," Cana shoved Gray out of the way so she would be able to see Lucy clearer. All four girls grinned when Gray hit the ground with a thud, Natsu soon following, "I'm curious too, spill."

"Well, it was weird. He was my only friend in the mansion, so we hung out quite a bit. I knew him really well and trusted him. Trusted him not to let anything go too far. With that being said, I let him take control, let him guide me to where he wanted me. But when I found myself kneeling in from of him, with only his boxers separating his…parts and my face I hesitated and looked up. He looked so calm, and his eyes were so warm, it was almost like a spell. So, when he pulled me closer to his…uhmm.. you know. It just happened. Then, just as fast as I slipped into that cool comfort I snapped out of it. I suddenly started to panic and I stood up and ran. Days after I couldn't look at him, even when he hunted me down to talk to me."

Cana felt bad for Lucy. She knew of the stellar spirits depressing childhood and lack of interaction with her father. It was like the poor girl was destined to have screwed up relationships or something. Just look at her love life now.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Mirajane was now leaning against the counter in front of Lucy her hands drying a plate.

"Because I felt like I let him down…he…uhh…didn't finish…." Lucy flushed and smiled shyly, "I was also ashamed, I couldn't believe-still can't-that I did something like that."

A loud thump and both Levy and Gajeel were on the floor. All the girls leant over to look at the two and sighed.

"Now they have an ideal romance going on." Lisanna hummed to herself.

"I know!" Lucy stressed, her hands pulling at her hair, "It comes so natural to them. It's just not fair!"

"Wait. What do you guys know that I don't," Mirajane poked Lisanna in the forehead with a sharp nail, "And why haven't _you_ told me?"

"I second that," Cana raised her hand.

Lisanna and Lucy exchanged apprehensive looks, as if having a conversation through only eye contact. Their expressions changed so many times that Cana was having trouble figuring out what was going through the two younger girl's head. Well, she supposed that she was never very good at figuring out Lucy. After all she has only known the blonde for a little over a year now.

"A couple nights ago Lucy, Levy and I were playing this game while we waited for Erza to get off the shower," Lisanna explained in a hushed tone, eyes shifting to watch Levy's prone form on the ground guiltily, "and we all know that Erza takes really long showers. So, we decided to play a game. Never have I Ever, to be exact. Right before Erza came out of the bathroom Levy put a finger down when Lucy said she has never slept with anyone."

Mirajane gasped. "Oooo, when that blue haired vixen wakes up she's so going to get it. How could she not tell _me_ of all people something like this? And how the hell-heck! I MEAN HECK—" Mirajane nervously avoided Lisanna's eyes. The younger sibling merely rolled her own as Mirajane continued, "Does someone have sex without kissing!"

"Look Mira, we promised we wouldn't tell anyone. So please, _please,_ keep this to yourself for a little bit." Lucy clasped her hands in front of her and pouted, "Pretty, pretty please! With sugar on top!" She begged.

"But she's supposed to tell me these things!" Mirajane insisted.

"It only happened a couple days ago, she'll tell you!" Lisanna reassured, "I swear!"

Mirajane seemed skeptical, and Cana couldn't help but feel the same way. Something was fishy. "She better or she's going to be facing a world of embarrassment very soon."

Cana flinched at the harsh tone the takeover mage was using. Gulping down the rest of the alcohol left in the whisky bottle, she yawned and pointed at Mirajane, "I also second that."

"Don't worry she will." Lucy rubbed her forehead and hiccupped. The first sign that she'd been drinking at all besides the numerous glasses in front of her.

"She better." Mirajane repeated threateningly.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now, it's really late." Lucy yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. It seemed like it was only for show. She was probably only trying to get away from the conversation at hand, "See you later, guys."

Lucy carefully picked her way out of the guild, careful not to step on anyone. Cana smiled when Lucy's eyes lingered on Natsu, who was sprawled out on top of Gray. Cana also saw the blush that tinted her cheeks a pale pink color. Something was defiantly up with that girl.

Then, the blonde was out the door, the late night air filtering into the guild after her. She didn't even stumble a little on her way out, despite the amount she drank. Leering at the cluster of glasses in front of the now vacant seat, Cana figured she'd just found a new drinking partner.

Bending down, Cana slowly unraveled Natsu's scarf from his neck and slipped it into her satchel. She looked to Mirajane and Lisanna, the younger of the two pushing Elfman into a sitting position. Mirajane flashed Cana a thumbs up and bent down to help Lisanna get the huge man (despite his actual name) to stand.

"I'll be right back Cana, stay put." Mirajane, along with her younger siblings, exited the guild, leaving the winner of the contest to do what she pleased with the losers sprawled out over the floor.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later and Mirajane still wasn't back. A lot could happen in thirty minutes.<p>

Example: Cana can make a stack of drunken idiots, Erza on the top, and Natsu and Gray on the bottom. She could write 'loser' across Natsu's forehead and put the marker in Gray's hand. She could even braid Erza's hair.

And this all happened before Mirajane returned.

Mirajane reentered the guild and giggled when she saw Cana's handy work, "Well, I see you've kept yourself busy." The white haired woman giggled.

"Let's get down to business," Cana cracked her knuckles and stepped towards the storage closet, "We don't know when they're going to wake up," Cana offhandedly motioned towards the pile of drunks, "And I wanna be there when they do. So let's get crackin' here."

Mirajane nodded in agreement, an amused look passing over her face. Together the women walked into the storage room. It was just as cluttered and dusty as last time and just like before Mirajane was fretting over it. The white haired mage didn't even notice she was dusting off some crates until Cana cleared her throat to draw the attention back to her. She walked over to window and opened it, wincing when it's loud squeak echoed throughout the otherwise quiet guild.

"It's kind of eerie isn't it?" Cana whispered and wrapped her arms around herself when a cool breeze glided in through the open window. She eyed the door, the wind slowly pushing it closed with a click that sounded much louder than it was in reality.

Mirajane bit the inside of her cheek and sat down on a crate she'd just dusted off. "Yeah, it's rarely this quiet."

Cana took in a deep breath and fished out Natsu's scarf. She was surprised that the fabric was soft and emitting some excess body heat still lingering from Natsu's neck. She'd always wondered if the fire dragon slayer had an above average body temperature, and if she wasn't convinced by his parading around half naked during winter, the heat remaining in his scarf was the clencher.

"I wanna get this over with. Natsu will destroy the guild if he wakes up to find his scarf missing." Mirajane nodded in agreement, just barely stifling a yawn. It had been a pretty long day, now that Cana thought about it.

She didn't bother holding back her own giant yawn as she threw the scarf over to Mirajane and took her deck of cards out of the satchel next. On the top were her porter cards. She didn't remember them ever coming back to her. Whatever.

Flipping through her deck she pulled out the card she was looking for and returned the rest of her cards to the satchel. With the Fortuneteller card in hand, Cana extended her arm and closed eyes. The same green magic seal from before appeared over the card and expanded into the room. An energizing breeze ruffled the girls' hair and a bright light flashed. Cana blinked a couple times, the blotches from the light parting to reveal Agatha in all her physic glory.

She bowed. "Good Morning, Cana."

"Yeah, we have a scarf for you. Can you use it to do your voodoo magic stuff?" Cana waved at Mirajane, who smiled apologetically and handed Natsu's scarf to the fortuneteller.

"My _voodoo magic_," Agatha angrily emphasized her words with a withering glare, "will be able to tell a lot from this article. The owner holds this very dear, don't they?"

"You can bet your little crystal ball on it. So hurry up and do some magic because I like my head in place on my neck and not rolling around on the floor. He's very protective of that thing."

Agatha, straightened and closed her eyes. She looked almost sagely as she begun to slowly stroke the crystal ball in her arms. She started speaking in a tongue Cana didn't understand. The way Agatha pronounced the vowels was light and airy. She felt that if she reached out, she could touch the words that Agatha whispered.

The room shifted to an off gray color, like an old film. Agatha repeated the last line she'd just uttered several more times and with each added verse the room grew darker. And then, a light yellow burst of glowing..well, Cana wasn't sure what it was exactly. It was hot and cold at the same time. Crisp and soggy, comfortable, yet ominous. The air suddenly constricted around her and she couldn't breathe. Couldn't move.

With narrowed eyes she tried to find Mirajane. Even though she knew that the other girl was sitting not four feet away from her, Cana couldn't help but feel like something had gone horribly wrong.

The only thing she was able to make out was the imprint of Natsu's scarf just barely visible before the room went completely dark.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Timey Wimey

When Cana's vision cleared the first thing she did was look for Mirajane. Obviously, nothing was ever easy for her. Mirajane was nowhere insight, gone without a trace. But, that's not even the worse part: Cana had no fucking clue where the hell she was. All she could see were trees, and then more trees, and maybe a couple shrubs. Oh, and did she mention trees?

It took her a couple seconds, but she soon figured out that she was floating. Legitimately hovering a couple inches off the ground. The sudden feeling of weightlessness practically slapped her in the face.

Not only was she hopelessly lost, and had no idea where the hell Mirajane had ended up; but she was fucking floating now. Could her life get any weirder?

The answer is obviously yes. She'd be stupid to think otherwise.

Feeling a little jolted and out of place she was hesitant to move forward-even a step. What if something weird happened and she wouldn't be able to go back? She didn't know what she was looking for or what she was supposed to be doing. She didn't even know how to move, or if she could. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to move. This place seemed pretty vast and where there was vast there was dangerous. She didn't want dangerous. She didn't _like _dangerous.

Where the hell was Mirajane when you need her?

No, scratch that, where the _fuck_ was Agatha. This was her magic after all. She should be here, helping Cana figure out how to function again. It's _hard_ walking around—off the ground—with little to no body mass. Cana swore that if she floated away, Agatha would have hell to pay, because this was ridiculously difficult and her legs were wobbly, even though they shouldn't be because she _wasn't really there—_

"Having issues, Cana?"

Her frustration boiled over and before she new it, Cana was whirling to face Agatha. The Fortuneteller was sitting cross-legged a good two feet over the ground. Turns out that the only place that Cana didn't look was behind her, because that was where Agatha seemed to have been the whole time. Literally a foot away.

Ohhhh, she wanted to beat that smirk right off the girl's face. She looked so smug and Cana didn't like it when people made her feel inferior, and if she was being honest, then she felt down right stupid right now.

"Thanks for finally showing up," Cana remarked snidely "It would be nice if you helped me find Mirajane now. Times-a-wasting."

Agatha didn't say anything. Motioning with the hand not holding her crystal ball and Natsu's scarf, the fortune teller beckoned Cana to follow her into the forest. Hesitating only a second, she followed. Albeit still wobbly and unsteady.

The forest was dense. So dense that if Cana's body was solid she'd have issues getting through efficiently. The trees were so big and grew so close together that even a speck of light couldn't make it to the ground.

Suddenly, she was a little thankful for her transparency. Otherwise she'd probably be all scratched up by now. She didn't even want to know how many times she would have gotten caught up in between two trees if her body was solid.

Just as quickly as the forest thickened it started to thin out into a worn path. It was rather wide, like something big came through here often. Looking at the ground for tracks, Cana was only able to pick out the foot prints of smaller creatures like deer, squirrels and rabbits.

"Pay close attention, we're getting close." Agatha whispered. "I can only show you this once."

Emerging into a small clearing the first thing Cana noticed was that the ground was covered in ash and charred wood. The second thing she noticed was Mirajane wobbling towards her so quickly that Cana was a little impressed.

"Where have you been?" Mirajane hissed in a motherly tone, "I was so worried!"

Shrugging Cana looked around. Behind her was the path she'd just been on, Agatha standing off to the side of it. Beyond her was a cave so large that if a flying vehicle passed over head they'd think it was a mountain.

"Hell if I know." Wiping her hand on her half pants, she eyed the cave suspiciously. A foreboding shiver ran up her spine. She didn't want to meet whatever lived in there. "But at least we're here now."

Mirajane didn't respond, instead she followed Cana's gaze back to the cave. "Impressive isn't it?"

"Not the word I'd use to describe it." Using her hand to shade her eyes Cana had to crane her neck to see the top of the cave. There were trees and stuff growing on it. "It looks like someone…or something made this into a cave. I think it was originally a mountain. I can't help but feel like we aren't supposed to be here."

Mirajane frowned. "But—"

"IGNEEL HELP ME!"

Both women spun around in surprise. Seeing a little Natsu running towards them, eyes wide with tears running down his face only served to further their confusion.

Not to mention he was only wearing a loincloth.

"IGNEEL!" He continued to scream. He looked over his shoulder in fear as a large creature lumbered into the clearing. It looked like a panther, except for the teal-tinted long fur and large fangs hanging from its mouth. The thing hissed and stood on it's hunches like an angry bear would do.

"What the hell is that?" Cana asked in bewilderment. She'd never seen anything like that in her life.

"I don't know, but Natsu just fell down!" Panic filled Mirajane's voice. Before Cana could stop her Mirajane was running to little Natsu's side. Her eyes widen when she reached out to him and her hand fell right through his shoulder. "What?" She whispered in awe.

"IGNEEL! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" The tears running down his face doubled, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

Just as little Natsu said this, the panther thing launched itself at him, claws bared and teeth ready to pierce skin. Mirajane stepped in front of the small boy on the ground, arms out stretched and mouth set in a determined frown.

Cana rolled her eyes. Mirajane could be such a drama queen. It was obvious she couldn't stop the panther thing, so why try. This was clearly Natsu's past so there was no use fretting. He was alive and well, back at the guild anyway.

Just as Cana predicted, the panther thing jumped right through Mirajane and pinned little Natsu onto the ground. The boy screamed and kicked frantically, but when he figured out he couldn't move, as the panther thing had one heavy paw on his chest, little Natsu winced and turned his face to one side. He squeezed his eyes shut and awaited the blow that was surely to come.

No one, not Mirajane, little Natsu, or even Cana herself foresaw the burst of red flame that engulfed the little boy and panther thing (consequently, swallowing up Mirajane too because she was hovering mere feet away from the two). A moment or two passed before the fire cleared out, revealing the panther thing sprawled out on top of the shaken boy.

Mirajane just looked oh so very confused.

One second of silence.

Two seconds of silence.

Three second of—

"…Owww." Little Natsu roughly shoved the charred body of the panther thing away from him, glaring at it hotly. He craned his neck around, and just like Cana, noticed the large Dragon sitting by the entrance of the cave.

Cana shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the fatty part of her palms. How the hell did she miss that thing's arrival?

Said thing was huge. Probably about as big as the first floor of the guild, the dragon could stand on its hind legs and probably see over the trees. Its scales were a burgundy color, almost rusty looking, the underside of his belly and wings were a smoky beige color, the same color of his intense eyes.

If she didn't know that her body was not solid, Cana would be concerned for her health.

"Natsu." The dragon rumbled. Despite the gruff voice the tone held traces of tenderness. This was odd coming from a dragon, especially one as scary looking as this one.

"IGNEEL!" Little Natsu got up and rushed the dragon, practically throwing himself onto his snout. "You saved me!" He giggled, nuzzling his face on the scales located at the top of Igneel's nose.

"Of course I saved you. I couldn't let any son of mine be done in by a _cat_, could I?" The dragon exhaled deeply.

"That wasn't a cat!" Little Natsu scoffed irritably, "When I decided to pick a fight with it, it was just a little…_thing_. Then when I used Dragon Roar on it, the _thing_ completely freaked out and did this transforming trick." Scooting off of Igneel's nose he returned to the ground so he could demonstrate the 'trick'. His arms thrashed and whirled around his hand as he spun and made whooshing noises.

"It was AWESOME!" He finished, breathing heavily. The grin that stretched across his face was so Natsu-like that Cana had to pinch herself to remind her that she was in an alternate universe. It was like seeing him growing up all over again. Except in a loin cloth this time.

"Well, awesome until it tore up my clothes and attacked me."

Igneel didn't answer. His eyes zeroed in on the fallen cat. "Transformed, huh?" He mused to himself.

"Don't look now Natsu, but there's a really cute girl over there." The dragon teased smoothly. Cana found this weird because, well, he was a freakin' dragon. And dragons were supposed to be fierce and scary. Not humorous.

Looking over his shoulder, Little Natsu flushed a color pink that put his hair to shame. Instead of a cat lying on the ground there was a girl with pale blonde hair, so pale that it could be mistaken for white if it was looked at in direct light. She was wearing a battered teal colored jumpsuit, rips and tears littering the worn fabric.

"Igneel, that's not funny, that cat got away!"

As Igneel explained Take-Over Magic, Cana walked over to get a better look at the girl. She was young, maybe early twenties. Her hair was short, just barely touching the tips of her shoulders.

"So what should we do with her?" Little Natsu scuttled towards her sheepishly, "We can't let her see you or else…."

"I'll fly her to another field. Close enough to here that she won't be suspicious when she wakes up." Igneel nodded to himself in confirmation. "Go wait in the cave. And put some clothes on."

But Little Natsu didn't move towards the cave until Igneel was out of sight. Dejectedly he slowly moved towards the gaping opening, looking at it miserably.

"Why does _she_ get to ride Igneel? If she can, why can't I?" He kicked at the ground childishly and grunted. "It's just not FAIR!"

XxXxX

Cana and Mirajane sat along the wall of the cave. It was roomy inside; the only thing breaking up the grayness of the walls was the golden straw that was used for a bed. In a corner there was a pile of various foods. Meats, fruits, vegetables.

Little Natsu was still mumbling to himself when Igneel returned. The pink haired child pulled on a pair of half pants much like the one he wore in the present. Except much smaller.

He didn't greet Igneel when he returned or anything. Just plopped down on the hay and pouted.

Cana watched as the Fire Dragon moved to curl around Little Natsu. "Frowning like that will get you nowhere. You know you can't ride me. Remember what happened last time? Do you want that to happen again?"

"But that was a YEAR ago!" Little Natsu was clearly outraged.

"It doesn't matter, motion sickness doesn't just go away, son. I don't need you puking on me again. That was degrading for the both of us." Igneel sniggered, "Especially for the town below us at the time. Poor people didn't know what hit'em."

Little Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "We were too high up. It didn't even touch them." He countered grumpily.

"How do you know? We weren't _that_ high up."

"Igneel!"

"Alright, Alright!" The Dragon said in a lazy manner, "I have something better for you anyway. I made this for you when I first brought you here and identified you as…male."

"What's that suppose to mean? I think I look pretty manly to me."

Shifting to the side, Igneel reached around with his tail to the opposite side of the wall.

Straight at Cana and Mirajane. Cana chortled when Mirajane dove to the side, avoiding the tail as it merely passed right through Cana.

"You had long, pink hair and no muscles. Excuse me for having a little bit of trouble figuring out your gender."

"Well I was—"

"This, right here is very special. Forged from my fire and the scales that I've shed." Igneel interrupted Little Natsu before another debate could start up. It seemed that even back then Natsu was argumentative with other guys. Even if they were huge ass dragons that breath fire. Maybe fighting with Gray was actually a natural reaction.

On the tip of his tail was a neatly folded scarf. Cana looked to the small hole in the wall where the scarf was kept. A bit of gold tumbled out with the scarf and Cana sighed. So the old wise tale that a dragon holds gold close to its heart was indeed true.

"This scarf is immune to my fire and therefore yours. It's very important, as whom ever is wearing it will be wholly protected from your flames. So don't let it out of your sight, as it could end badly if it ends up in the wrong hands."

Natsu nodded eagerly and grabbed at the scarf. Quickly he wrapped it around his neck. "It's so soft…and warm. Really warm."

"Mmmm, It will stay like that as long as I am alive. A dragon's scale, although I shed them, never actually dies. The heat that courses through that scarf is the same heat that courses through me, and now you, son. That heat signifies the magic that runs in our veins."

"Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Right. But, you have to promise me something."

Little Natsu narrowed his eyes in perplexity. "What?"

"That when you find someone to give that scarf to, I want to meet her."

Indignation lit Little Natsu's eyes up. "Why would I give this to anyone? Above all a _girl!_"

"One day, son, you will meet someone that will mean the world to you, will hold a chunk of your heart in her palms. Someone that you can't imagine living without. And when you find that person you will want to be with them every waking moment. Experience everything worth experiencing with them. You'll want to get married, have kids, watch—"

"Hey Igneel?" Little Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Where do babies even come from? How do you 'have kids'?"

Igneel paused and stared the young Natsu with merit. "Well, First off, which ever lucky lady ends up catching your eye must be wearing this scarf," he tugged on end of the soft material around Little Natsu's neck for emphasis, "as things will defiantly get very…heated…when the process of 'baby making' begins."

Little Natsu blinked. "Oh. And what happens during this process?"

"Well, everything starts with attraction, that's the first step to what us dragons call mating. And then…."

The sound of Igneel's voice started getting farther and farther away until not only the sound was drifting away, but the actual scene itself was distorting and disappearing. It was like the clean white color was literally erasing the warm cave. Cana gripped Mirajane's wrist tightly as the now completely white room started spinning. Agatha appeared in front of them briefly, her legs crossed and one hand wrapped around Natsu's scarf while the other one held her crystal ball to her chest.

"This passage has been completed, the future beckons us." Then she began to sing a song in some language Cana wasn't familiar with, and by the looks of it, neither was Mirajane.

Slowly the bright white gave way to black, and soon Cana found herself emerged in a soothing darkness. Her grip on Mirajane tightened as she felt the air around her shift, moving the two girls presumably forward. Forward in time.

* * *

><p>The early morning light barely lit the small dirt road that Cana and Mirajane just appeared on. The road was so long that Cana couldn't see its' end in the distance. Looking down, the gravely ground was about a foot below her, just like in the other vision. The only difference being that the details (when each grain of sand ended and another started) were fuzzy, like an aging film.<p>

"Hmm, this road looks a little familiar to me," Mirajane put a thumb to her chin as her brow furrowed in thought. She looked behind her and nearly jumped when she saw Agatha sitting there.

She looked just as sage-like as she did in the first vision. Her chin was held high in a 'better than thou' manor. "It appears that my magic works best when the subjects are connected physically through touch. I suggest taking note of this for future references." Her tone held a professional vibe.

"Thank you, we will," Just barely concealing the sarcastic edge to her words, Cana redirected the conversation to Mirajane. The white haired woman was still looking around; she paused when she saw a tall plant with a bunch of little stems coming off of the main stalk. Tiny yellow flowers lined all the stems to the tip, "So, Mira, have you figured out where we are yet?"

Mirajane didn't reply instantly, she looked beyond the road and the white picket fence that marked the end of each side of it. It looked like it could have used a touch-up because the paint was chipping.

"Do you know what this flower is?" Mirajane moved to stand next to the flower she'd been looking at earlier and cradled a stem in the palm of her hand. The edges of her fingers melded with the tips of the yellow flowers creating a blurry yellow color. How very curious.

"Nope, no idea."

"It's Goldenrod," Mirajane smiled down on the plant in admiration, "When Lisanna, Elfman, and I were young we used to play in a field of it. Elfman was allergic to it, but he still insisted we go," She chuckled to herself, "I remember one time he brought a tissue box with him and—"

"Get to the point, Mira."

She just frowned in disapproval, not voicing her obvious annoyance at Cana's rudeness out loud but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. "The point was that we used to walk this road to get to the golden road patch almost every Sunday. Those were the days before we came to the guild. When our parents were still around." She finished sadly.

Cana never knew what happened to Mirajane's parents, and honestly she was never going to ask. That wasn't any of her business and if Mirajane wanted to tell her, then she would. That was one of the reasons why she got along well with Mirajane. Sure, she butted into people's personal lives all the time. But she never, _ever_, asked anyone about their past unless they brought it up first.

So, Cana decided that it would be best to ignore the last bit of Mirajane's 'point' and inquire about the goldenrod patch. "Alright, Agatha, is that where we're heading next?"

"Yes," The fortune teller spoke curtly, "Follow me." She moved forward, not even looking back to see if she and Mirajane were following her.

XxXxX

""Why is everything so…fuzzy?" Mirajane stared at the meadow of yellow flowers disappointedly, "It wasn't like this when I was younger."

"This is simply a vision of what is to come in the future. It is blurred because a person's future is never set and can be changed at anytime. Nothing is permanent."

"Ohh that's deep." Cana jived, her tone bored. So far this was a very boring vision. She hadn't seen anyone or anything worth seeing, not even Natsu was in it yet and this was a glimpse at _his_ future. You'd think he'd show up for it.

The other girls ignored her and continued on with their conversation. "Oh, that makes sense," Mirajane said, "So, now that we're here, what do we do next?"

"We wait until what was meant to be seen here has been seen. Then we move to the present."

"That's stupid. Why do we have to wait so long, can't you just…I don't know, fast forward until what we came here to see starts or something?" She plopped down in the middle of the meadow. She was mildly surprised when the flowers didn't bend to her weight when she fell on them. Being weightless was sure weird.

By her side was a tall jar filled with some sort of sand. It looked heavy so Cana didn't bother it.

"I can't mess with the flow of time. I'm a fortune teller, not a time traveler. I may have a good foot down in regard to time and how it works, but that doesn't mean I can do anything fancy. I'm an amateur, and I'm not messing with something like that." Agatha spoke matter-of-factly and nodded to herself in finalization.

"Ok, then why don't you explain to me why it's so complicated? I don't see why you can't just touch your crystal ball and have us blast a couple hours into the future." Cana challenged. She wasn't going to sit around here and do nothing if she didn't have to, especially if it turned out that Agatha was just being lazy.

Agatha pinned Cana with a sharp look. It was almost like she was able to hear what Cana had been thinking, "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." She finished dully; looking a tad bit confused herself, "So it's really hard to pinpoint where to stop. I let the possession you supplied me with do the technical stuff. I use the things it's seen and pick out the important bits. The memories that are kept at the top of its exsistance."

"Actually, never mind that. I have no idea what you're going on about, all you did was confuse me more."

XxXxX

The sun was just able to peak over the horizon, offering its last remaining light to the group of three sitting in the meadow before it set. They'd been sitting around waiting for whatever to appear for what felt like hours. Cana was going stir crazy.

"Something better happen VERY soon or I swear to god I'm going to take my boredom out on the nearest living thing!" She practically growled. Beside her, Mirajane jumped and stared at her wide eyed. It'd been quiet for a while now, and Cana wasn't even a little sorry for breaking it. She was tired of the annoyingly faint ringing noise that literally nipped at her eardrums and she was sure everyone else was too.

"Patience, Cana. Good things come to those who wait." Agatha was looking all sagely again. The fortuneteller didn't even open her eyes to look at her as she spoke, she just continued on with her meditating like nothing important was going on at the moment.

Oh, wait! There _was nothing_ going on.

"You know what, patience my ass." Cana stood up and looked to the sky. The clouds were a light pink color, they contrasted greatly with the dark background of the night sky, "I think I've been doing pretty good up until now. Considering I've been sitting here, doing nothing for _god_ knows how long with no _ALCOHOL _to help me pass the time. I think I'm doing damn well, and you know what I'VE BEEN WAITING AND NOTHING GOOD HAS COME. So what does that say about the truth IN your stupid, _stupid_ saying? Huh? What do you have to say to that ol' _wise one?_ I bet you have nothing to—"

"Uh, Cana hun, you're ranting…." Mirajane interjected hesitantly, glancing at Cana from the side of her eye from her place on the ground. Cana squared her shoulders and brought her attention to Mirajane, who shrunk back from the look in the brown haired girl's eyes.

"And you! How can you stand for this…this TORTURE? We've been waiting for hours, and _hours_. And you've taken it without saying anything.

"CANA," Agatha was clenching her teeth in aggravation, eyes still closed, but her fists were now balled tightly, "It's only been a little over ten minutes. And half of that time you spend having a childish temper tantrum."

"I am _not_ being childish!"

"Cana, you kind of are, just look at yourself."

"Mirajane! Whose side are you on?"

"Come-on you slowpoke, almost there."

Cana shrieked at the new voice, the owner of it walking right through her. Her eyes darted over to Mirajane who watched the new comer pass, a smug smile on her face. Cana was sure that once this was over, she'd never hear the end of that one. That was the first time she had screamed like that in _years_.

"You're not the one carrying around and extra person in your stomach. Give me some credit where credit is due. This is hard work!"

Both new voices were hazy, like they were being filtered through one of those crappy voice changers that you buy at prank stores. The ones that don't change the voice completely, and leave the telltale signs of the user's voice unaffected.

The first, male voice was distinctly Natsu. Only one person could sound so happily hyper, even while being annoyed. Cana was pretty sure that she had established that he was insane during the drinking game. This was just further proof.

His appearance was black and white, the edges of his frame fraying and graying at the edges. He looked like an old photograph crumpling at the edges.

He was also older too. His chin jaw line was more defined and his wide eyes not nearly as innocent as what Cana remembered them to be. He was a couple inches taller, probably around six foot three. He wore the same outfit he'd always worn.

The girl on the other hand was harder to figure out. Her voice was unfamiliar to Cana, she couldn't tell who it was from the exasperated tone of voice because everyone usually took to that tone while conversing with Natsu.

And when the girl stumbled into view Cana couldn't help the aggravated grunt of disapproval. Mirajane had made a similar noise all because the girl was shaded in and unrecognizable. The only thing that could be taken from her appearance was the round belly signifying that she was heavily pregnant.

"Why are you taking me here Natsu? This is so far away from the guild. What if the baby decided that now was the time? I don't want to have him—"

"Her!"

"Whatever! I don't want to have our baby in the middle of a freakin' field."

"Alright, alright, I'll make this quick then. But when you look back on this you can't blame me for it not being romantic enough, alright?" Natsu walked up to the woman and wrapped and arm around her shoulders and urged her to go quicker, they were almost at the end of the field now. A couple more yards and they'd be walking into the woods, "Stand right here, yep, just right." He turned the woman to face the woods.

"Now count down from twenty."

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just show me what you wanted to show me? I'm hungry, and tired. My feet hurt so much too…"

"Yes, is necessary and, yes, I'll show you when you count down to twenty." The pink haired mage crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine, 20, 19, 18—"

Older Natsu heaved a sigh of relief and whispered a 'finally' under his breath. He eyed the setting sun, which was pretty much gone anyway. The girl hit '15' and he bent down to pick up a... wick?

Cana drew closer and leaned over Natsu's shoulder. Yep, that was a wick, he was going to light something on fire, and it was going to happen very soon. The urge to 'hit the deck' was nearly overpowering. This was silly because she was an apparition. Nothing could hurt her. But she supposed that old habits die hard, and frankly, she didn't really want this particular practice to die. One day it could save her hair, literally.

Older Natsu heaved a controlled breath of fire. The flames licked at the thick part of the fuse briefly before the fire took and set off a chain-reaction into the meadow. Cana was just able to make out the light of the traveling flame through the tall plants. It was a wonder they didn't catch fire.

One by one, jars lit up the field. The same type of jars that Cana had found when she sat down. They were long and oddly shaped. Now, with the jars light up, Cana decided that they were actually lava lamps, or something of the sort. The lamps glowed a purple hue of light.

Hundreds, maybe even thousands of lamps lit up, forming the word 'Will'. Then, the color changed to an off red, pinkish color. Not quite the color of his hair, but pretty close. These colors made the word 'You'.

"10, 9, 8, 7—"

The last color was a bright blue color, something of kin to the color of a clear blue sky. The lamps of this color formed to words, 'Marry Me'.

Beside her, Mirajane gasped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the white haired mage's hands fly up to her mouth. Her hands molded with the color of her face, as if her skin was melting together. Cana looked down and noticed that her skin was also melting a little bit. She furrowed her brow in worrisome. Was this supposed to happen?

"So, what do you say? I've known you for eight years and we've dated for four of the eight. I love you, and the baby we've made together, will you marry me?" Older Natsu unraveled his scarf from around his neck and offered it to the shaded girl.

She accepted it with a girlish sob, she was crying. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

The scene bubbled and wavered, like a picture burning. The last thing Cana saw was the two embracing, the lamp's words glaring back at her in the background. Fire flies flew above them, shining their light over the newly engaged pair.

"The future is an indefinite occurrence; just the slightest touch or word can change it. Now we go to the present and the final vision I will show you. What you are about to see is a peek into the current life of Natsu Dragneel. And when I say current, I mean a couple days in the past or a couple days to come. Give or take a few, of course. Showing his actual activities at this very moment is impossible, as the present is an abstract form. Nothing but a word."

The picture was fading and once again Cana was tossed into blackness. Even though her hand was tightly wrapped around Mirajane's upper arm, the feeling in her stomach was just as raw and unnerving as it was the couple other times she experienced time travel…or whatever she was doing, because Agatha's explanation of 'time' confused her more than she'd like to admit.

Stupid Agatha and her stupidness.

* * *

><p>The Guild was decked out with balloons, streamers, glitter (tons and tons and<em> tons<em> of glitter), and banners. All the Fairy Tail members were doing something, be it spreading table clothes onto tables, cooking in the back, or prancing around throwing glitter everywhere (Cana could help but gape at Elfman. He was just way to enthusiast about it). All of them were working diligently. Probably because of Erza; the redhead would glare at anyone who stopped working for even a second.

"NO! Go to another present event QUICK!" Mirajane jumped in front of Cana and cupped her hands over her eyes. Cana swatted the white haired mage's hands away from her face and grimaced at her. Mirajane of all people should know that Cana hated her face being touched. It was a big issue when they were younger; Mirajane _loved_ pinching her cheeks back then after all.

"Quit it, you know how I feel about—"

For the first time, Cana read the banners. Each one of them said, 'Happy Birthday' in large bold cursive lettering. The table clothes were decorated in the same manor. The balloons, all her favorite shade of orange, had the words 'Happy 30th Birthday' scrawled on them with thick lettering.

She was turning thirty in a couple days. Her favorite colors were _everywhere_, practically painting the room. Something seemed really fishy about this, and Cana didn't like it.

She mentally prayed that this wasn't what she thought it was because if it was she had someone to kill. She also had a really good idea about who that may be too. The white haired mage beside her was fidgeting and looking nervously up at Cana, the hopeful expression on her face was timid.

"Mira…" Cana warned, "Please, _please_, tell me that you didn't."

"Uhh…surprise?"

Cana wiped at her brow and ran her hand down the side of her face. Her fingers pulled her skin with them. Heaving a distraught sigh Cana eyed one of the banners with an evil eye. She had specifically told Mirajane not to make a big deal out of her 30th Birthday. Why does she even bother talking to people when they don't take the time to listen to her? "How long have you known me for Mira? Even as a teenager I didn't like parties. Especially surprise parties! There are better things to waste time doing!"

"Like drinking?" Mirajane's voice was dull and un-amused.

Cana ignored this, and beamed. "Exactly! Now you're getting the idea!"

"You do realize that parties usually include drinking, right?"

"That is not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Cana? Why is throwing you a party such a huge deal with you?"

"It just is!"

Behind them a loud crash reverberated throughout the guild. Cana hadn't noticed how uncharacteristically quiet the usual bustling building was until the loud noise made it obvious. On a normal day a noise like that wouldn't even be gaffed at, but now every eye in the guild was focused on the doors behind her and Mirajane.

Cana wasn't surprised to see Natsu standing in the doorway, but she was surprised to see the angry look and downcast frown. The Dragon Slayer, even when upset, usually brightened up when he walked into the guild. Either that or he made a beeline towards the bar and ordered a bottle of Fire Whisky. But he was just standing there, looking angry.

This could end disastrously.

"…Natsu?"

Cana looked to the person who'd spoken and blinked. Then blinked again. What the hell?

Standing by the bar was Mirajane. But not the Mirajane that was accompanying her on this…time travel journey thingy. This was a vision of Mirajane.

Oh gosh, Cana wasn't sure if she could handle two of them. That may just do her in for good.

"What?" Natsu snapped crossly, he menacingly glowered at the other Mirajane from under his bangs. Cana suppressed a shiver. Natsu had never looked that angry before, not even with Gray.

"N-Natsu! Is Everything alright?" Other Mirajane stopped with her cleaning and stared at Natsu. Mirajane's expression mirrored the other, mortification.

"Is everything alright?" Natsu mumbled under his breath. The look on his face was challenging. Like he was trying to convey 'Do I look like I'm ok to you?' without actually saying the words. His fists balled at his side as he stomped over to a table, roughly pulled a chair out, and sat in it. "Is everything alright!" He threw his arms in the air in out rage. Fire shot from his tightly closed fists. "NO! Everything is wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!" He roared.

"Calm down Natsu, or you're going to burn—"

Natsu didn't let other Mirajane finish her sentence, and turned on her. His eyes were wild. "I'm not going to calm down Mirajane! I _can't_ calm down! Not after what I just saw!"

He let out another stream of fire. Unfortunately for him, the flame caught one of the streamers. It didn't take long for the fire to spread and soon the entire strings of streamers were on fire.

The poor bastard didn't even see Erza's foot coming until it was in his face. Cana couldn't help but snigger as the Dragon Slayer twitched on the ground. His frightened eyes focused on Erza. She was looming over him threateningly.

"You better have a good excuse ready or I'm gonna make you re-do every inch of streamer hung in the guild, regardless if it was burnt or not. Remember that Cana will be here in 45 minutes too." Erza said flatly. Cana wanted to learn how to sound so intimidating even while acting so calm. It was defiantly a talent that only Erza could perfect.

Natsu moved into a sitting position and rubbed his nose tentatively. There was blood streaming down onto his lip. "I just saw _her,_ the only girl in the _whole_ _fucking_ _world_ that I could have feelings for, cuddling up to some random guy at the bridge. If there was a better excuse to burn something I don't know what it would be!" Natsu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He ran a hand over his scarf. "Man, Igneel's going to be so disappointed in me." He whispered so lowly that Cana almost didn't catch it.

Erza's posture slackened and the red head offered a hand to the dejected Dragon Slayer. "Stand up and get a tissue before you get blood on the floor. You wouldn't want to mop the whole floor up too, now would you?" Cana wasn't sure if Erza was trying to be funny.

The picture was fading, just like the other visions. Agatha was suddenly before them with her crystal in hand. The ball was glowing and so was the scarf that was wrapped around it.

"Wait! This was so short!" Cana exclaimed.

"It is all I can show you," Agatha started, " the big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff is being difficult." She finished lamely.

Cana shrugged and took one last look around the decorated guild before everything went dark again.

The first thing she noticed was that Lucy was nowhere in sight.

What the hell was she suppose to make of this anyway? It wasn't like any of those visions really helped her figure out how she was to get Lucy and Natsu together. All they did was make things a little bit more complicated.

And scarier, man they needed to get Natsu's scarf back around his neck. Otherwise he's going to tear the guild apart looking for it.

The second thing she noticed before everything went dark was that Lisanna wasn't at the guild either.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

First off; I'd like to thank Ambitious Rookie for being my beta reader. She is the best XD.

_Second off; there is a bit of dialogue said by Agatha that I stole from one of the epicest shows on Earth. And it's a British show. SO everyone talks all Britishy and it makes me smile. XD _

_Oh and the golden rod field was inspired by a real life experience. When I was writing that scene I was home sick because of the stupid little flower. Damn you allergies; you make life suck!_


End file.
